Unexpected family in the realm of chaos
by SilhouetteRobotnik
Summary: Eggman had heard a mythological story of Thor and Loki. Thinking up an evil plot to get rid of Sonic once and for all.he calls upon the god of mischief to assist him. Everyone except shadow and silhouette is Unaware that shadow's long lost (and now found) sister, silhouette the hedgehog. is also Loki's little sister in in there reality, as Rajah Odinson.
1. Chapter 1

unexpected family in the realm of chaos

chapter 1: trouble in Jotunheim

**A/N**

Me: hiya!

Silhouette: Hey!

Shadow: *nods*

Me: as you might have guessed this story is about...

Silhouette: ME! Aannnd... *points at shadow*

Shadow: you had coffee didn't you?

Silhouette: maybe *halo*

Shadow: *takes a few steps away*

Me: I haven't

Shadow:that's because you'be been adding to your rabbit collection.

Me: you've been watching me chase plot bunnies?

Shadow: they are the reason I'm here Aren't they?

Me: yes. they have good ideas. Oh and by the way, the reason I chose the Avengers as a crossover title is that the marvel characters are interacting with other marvel characters. So please don't freak out that the story starts off with the x-men.

Silhouette: do we get to be evil in this story?

Me: that depends on your definition of evil. Probably not. Shadow maybe, but you... *shrug*

Shadow: do I get to be evil now? *glares at silhouette*

Silhouette: *smiles innocently* *sips coffee*

Me: you'll see

Silhouette: ON WITH THE STORY! *hides under table*

0000000000

Rajah Odinson, daughter of Odin had spent the past year living in the Xavier institute, and helping Charles teach the students known as x-men to use there unique abilities for the good of themselves and others.

But now she was running through the halls of Xavier mansion looking for Charles.

Thinking he might be in the study room. She turns into the room and stops suddenly causing her blond bangs to fall in front of her face, covering her green eyes.

Swiping her bangs aside she looked for the professor but he wasn't there.

"What's wrong, short stuff?" Logan asked from a chair by the window. Looking up from the newspaper, and noticing the frustrated look on the Asgardian's face.

"I'm looking for Xavier. Have ya seen him?"

"He's probably downstairs observing a training section with the kids. Why?" Logan said setting the paper down on the side table

"Loki sent me a telepathic message saying 'I'm needed in Asgard ASAP'."  
She explained as Logan walked over to her.

Logan stood up next to her, but with the naturally tall Asgardian and him being shorter than most guys. He was only a few inches taller then her.

"Must be important if they used the fastest way of messaging you. Tell ya short stuff. You get your butt up to Asgard, and tell your dad I said 'hey.' And I'll tell Charles where you've gone. Okay?"

"Thanks Logan. I'll tell you when I'm coming back. Till then thanks a million."

Turing she disappeared in a flash of light.

0000000000

She reappeared in a flash of light in the Asgardian throne room.

"Hey! I was told you called for me." Rajah said joining her father, her brothers ( Thor, and Loki), Sif, Hogan, Fandral, and Volstagg by the throne.

"You know why I called you here, don't you?" Odin asked, observing her Midgardian clothes.

"Umm so we could all dress up in armor and have a meeting that probably has nothing to do me..."

"Actually there are many reasons why I called you here to that involve you." Odin interrupted her then proceed to tell them the recent threats from Laufey, and his declaration for war against Asgard.

"Great." Rajah commented sarcastically

She formed a small black sphere in her hand from her unexplainable and extremely dangerous powers she received at a very young age. Throwing the sphere on the ground it burst on impact and created a puff of dark smoke which completely covered her for a few seconds. When the smoke vanished Rajah was wearing her armor as well.

"Send word to the soldiers to be prepared. We leave in two hours." Odin commanded sif and the warriors three.

"I have other businesses to discuss with my children." Odin said

Loki was annoyed with Odin calling him his child, but refrained from saying anything.

Once Sif and the others had gone Odin looked at Rajah and Loki.

"You two are more alike then I wished to know. Sadly, Laufey still clams both of you and his real threat was to bring you both back to Jotunhiem and if he wins this war he wins you both as well." Odin explained

Loki looked at his little sister who took the news surprisingly worse than he did.

After they where dismissed Loki assured her that even if Asgard lost the battle that nothing in all nine realms could keep her from leaving Jotunhiem when she needed to, and that he would even cover for her disappearances if need be.

0000000000

A few hours later, the two of them stood in front of the Asgardian army in the frozen realm of Jotunhiem facing an army of frost giants and Laufey himself.

Soon after, they started fighting.

Rajah found an ice boulder and hid behind it. Breaking an ice spear off the ground that a frost giant used as an attack earlier she used her own ice manipulative abilities and made an ice bow reinforcing it with a metallic substance, and created the bow string from the lint in the air

Peeking around the side of the boulder she spotted several frost giants that took out the Asgardian soldiers with ease.

Pressing her fingers together as she pulled the string back as an solid ice arrow formed strengthened by a mysterious power that only she could make in all nine of the realms.

She shot down several frost giants this way, but what she didn't notice is the frost giant sneaking up on her forming an ice dagger in his hand. He was about to strike her down when he saw her start flickering like a projected image.

Not wanting to be humiliated by attacking someone that wasn't there.  
He grabbed her arm, twisted it making her drop the bow, and pinned her against the boulder.

She put on a false face of fear to trick the frost giant, whimpering as the frost giant's frozen grip froze her warm molecules and changed her into a frost giant as well.

She watched as he reformed the ice dagger and swung it towards her head.

Inches before hitting her. She encased her head in ice. As the dagger impacted the ice mask they shattered. Taking the frost giant by surprise.

As he used his backup plan for killing her. Loki swung around the boulder stabbing the frost giant, and killing it almost instantly.

Retuning back to the color she was, Loki unformed her that she was flickering again like she did when she was younger.

"Do you know what's causing it? He asked concerned and slightly impatient.

Rajah sook her head as her vision began to flicker between there world and another. Changing her head shake 'no' to nodding 'yes'

"I think it's my teleportation, but I can't control it."

"Where is it trying to take you?"

"It some sort of metal room."  
She tried to describe  
"If I accidentally leave please don't worry about me. Where ever I go I'll try to get back as soon as I can." She apologized a head of time

Loki nodding in agreement the two emerged from behind the bolder.  
Fighting one of the frost giants again she suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, taking the frost giant with her.

0000000000

Me: Tada!

Shadow: I'm not even in the first chapter!

Silhouette: brilliant deduction! I noticed that too! *crawls out from under table*

Me: sorry, Shadow. I wanted the first chapter to be in the marvel universe. You come in later.

Shadow: I thought I was a main character?

Silhouette: you are, silly. We just haven't gotten there yet.

Shadow: *glares at silhouette* I think that's enough coffee for you. *takes coffee and pours it down the sink.*

Silhouette: not a problem! *grabs coffee pot*

Shadow: *facepalm* were you going to tell them something?

Me: oh. Yes. I don't own the marvel or sonic characters, except silhouette/Rajah. please tell me if there's anything I can improve on, since this is my **first **story I would be tankful for your help and grateful if you would be nice.

Shadow: improvement #1 cross over into the fakers world.

Silhouette: Hey! Mr. Grumpy pants. Do you know what ya gotta do when life gets ya down?

Shadow: sing that song and I'll show you the chaos spear with your name on it.

Silhouette: no thanks. Keep it as a reminder of me.*sips coffee*

Shadow: *evil smile* look its silver! *pours hot sauce in coffee pot*

Me: *facepalm*

Silhouette: *pouty face* *evil smile* want some?

Shadow: No thanks, but the sink would

Se: Sorry for the longish A/N I got carried away. And thank you for reading. Until chapter two...

all three: thanks! *wave*


	2. Chapter 2 Remembering mobius

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

**A/N**

Silhouette:Hello! Were back!

Shadow: yes. Back and in mobius!

Silhouette: Finally!

Shadow: it didn't take that long.

Silhouette: so saith thee! Your not fighting a Frost giant.

Shadow: let me give you a hand *claps*

Silhouette: ah ha, ah ha, ah ha. Funny.

Shadow: where is the author?

Silhouette: she is working on chapter 3. She said that she doesn't own anything in the Sonic or marvel universe except me and the plot. She also said thanks to the viewer for reading!

Shadow: You mean I'm stuck with YOU?

Silhouette: Yep! ;)

Shadow: 0_0 hurry! On with the story before something bad happens!

0000000000

Chapter 2 remembering mobius

Rajah pushed the frost giant away and summoned the her ice bow. Transforming it into a staff as the frost giant shot several spears of ice at her. Twirling her ice staff she shattered the spears and knocked his hands down foiling his next plan of attack.

Summoning her special power she felt the strength of it increase ten times since the last time she used it. She blasted the the frost giant back into a wall.

Feeling the surge of power build up in her she tried holding it back, but as the frost giant came back for another attack the built up energy released. Sending him through the wall.

Manipulating the water molecules around the frost giant. She encased it in an ice cocoon.

An energy Spear shot at the ice cocoon, and it shattered as well as the frost giant inside.

She turned seeing a huge black and red hedgehog land on the ground. Glaring at her in front of a tall man wearing a red coat, black pants/shoes, and gloves. He had to wear glasses and also wore goggles on his head probably to counteract the fact he had no hair, only a reddish brown mustache.

"Welcome back, Rajah! I know it's been a while since we've talked to each other but I need you and shadow to gather the rest of the chaos emeralds for me. I already have three, so it shouldn't be that hard." The man said walking over to the computer next to a time capsule that probably held the black hedgehog.

"Oh crap! My brother is gong it hurt me for leaving him in the middle of battle. Who are you?" Rajah asked. Confused as to why he talked to her as if they where friends or something.

"What do you mean 'who are you?' Don't you remember? It me Dr. Eggman!"

Rajah raised an eyebrow "Eggman?" She said in disbelief.

"Doctor..." Shadow said

"Yes! My name is Dr. Eggman. Don't you remember? You helped me and sonic stop the space colony ark from crashing into the earth, and helped me fix the moon when it was destroyed." He tried reminding her

"Doctor..." Shadow said

"Wait... What? Where am I?" (Rajah)

"Doctor..."(shadow)

"You on a planet called mobius."(Eggman)

"DOCTOR!" Shadow shouted

"WHAT!?" Eggman answered the now annoyed hedgehog

"She's telling the truth. I can't find any memories of us. Maybe if we..."  
Shadow started explaining when he was cut off

"I am not explaining everything all over again! MAKE HER REMEMBER!" Eggman shouted impatiently

"Fine then I will." Shadow huffed and removed the red chaos emerald from the time capsule.

"What are you doing?"Eggman asked him. But shadow didn't respond as he opened a drawer under the machine the capsule was hooked up to, and pulled out two gold bracelets.

"Here. You left these last time you visited this us." Shadow said holding the three items to her.

Rajah looked at them suspiciously then took the gold bracelets and as she put them on white gloves with black cuffs appeared on her hands, and as the bracelets adjusted to her wrists a red flap appeared giving her gloves sort of an accent color.

Once both bracelets where on, her hair suddenly had red highlights and bangs. The chaos emerald shadow held gave off a blinding light for a few seconds, and when it dimmed she had on a red t-shirt and a black hooded jacket zipped up half way. And black pants with red stripe down the side, and hover shoes that looked almost exactly like shadow's only the metal part was gold

Also when the light dimmed she had her memories back

~flashback~  
She was a small black, red, and gold hedgehog named silhouette, walking across the floor to a tall black creature who caught her as she fell, giggling.

/

Next scene. She was on the ARK next to Maria promising her that she would take care of shadow for her. Then following after the ejected capsule.

/

Next scene. she was being attacked by G.U.N. Agents when shadow saved her.

/

Shadow and her searched Gerald robotnik's diary of project shadow and discovered that they're siblings.

/

Next scene. Her, sonic, and shadow where all in super form using everything they had to keep space colony ARK from crashing into the Earth.

/

She was in Eggman's base guiding the rocket to fix the eclipsed egg moon and restoring the sun's light to Earth.

/

She was helping a silver do some slightly permanent damage the fire monster, iblis.

Turning back to the doctor "your right. I did help you in the past. I remember now."

Now taking the form of a black furred hedgehog with gold fur outlining her red highlighted fur.  
She wore a white shirt with a gold neckline and no back so it did bother the quills on her back. And red fitted pants. And quills on the sides of her head (like Amy rose's) other than that, and she was female, her and shadow could be identical twins.

"I also remember that shady here asked for major pay back for fooling me into thinking he was dead."  
She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would an 'I'm sorry.' Help?" Shadow apologized backing up a few steps as she glared at him.

"Good. Now that you remember me. Go get the rest of the emeralds. I should be finished by then." Eggman said impatiently.

Shadow quickly nodded and started leaving.

Silhouette the hedgehog agreed and followed shadow Out the door.

0000000000

"Can you come here for a second?"  
Tails asked Knuckles and Sonic. looking at the blue prints Knuckles drew for his house he was going to build around the Master Emerald.

"What's wrong, Buddy?"

"Is there something wrong with the design?"

Both Sonic and Knuckles asked as they put some wood and bags of concrete next to the master emerald shrine.

"The wiring. What are these?" He asked pointing to rectangles on the plans "And How exactly are you planing on powering the house?" Tails asked confused by the way Knuckles drew the plans.

"Those are solar panels. Some of them are going on the roof and some are going on the ceiling of the room where the master emerald is. The other power supply I have on there is the Master Emerald itself. Which will be the main power source, but if it gets stolen again. There will be a back up." Knuckles explained

Sonic whistled "how long did it take you to come up with that idea, Knuckster?"

"Not very long actually, AND MY NAME IS KNUCKLES, WISE GUY!"

"A battery powered house. Nice." A voice said from the forest area.

Knuckles and Sonic turned to see Shadow.

"Shadow? Wha... What are you doing here? I thought...when did you..." Knuckles shuddered.

Nobody Having seen the ultimate life form in three years.

"Long time no see, Faker. What ya up to now?" Sonic asked

"He calls it protecting me."Another voice said coming from behind Shadow as Silhouette joined her brother.

Shadow rolled his eyes "I promised Maria I would."

Silhouette just smiled as to say 'sure you did. "We're hunting down the chaos emeralds again, and found a trace of one here."

"It wouldn't happen to be this one would it?" Sonic taunted pulling out a blue chaos emerald "because if you want it. Then we'll have to prove who's the real Faker."

"Is that so?" Shadow accepted the challenge

"If you win you can have it.  
If I win you'll tell us what your purpose was for them, and where you've been for the past three years."  
Sonic told Shadow

"And then you'll leave angel island." Knuckles added.

"Fair enough. Since we all know that you're the real Faker around here. This will be easy." Shadow taunted.

Sonic gave the chaos emerald to Tails.

The two hedgehogs went a little further away from the other mobins,  
And Sonic swung his fist at shadow who dodged it.  
Swinging his foot around to trip his blue counterpart.

Sonic did a backflip avoiding the attack. Rolling up he shot forward. Missing shadow by inches as the black and red hedgehog jumped back.

Collecting chaos energies in his hand. Shadow chaos speared sonic's landing place. Throwing the blue blur off, and to the ground.

Shadow swung his fist down punching the ground where Sonic had been seconds earlier.

0000000000

**A/N**

Silhouette: You ended up helping me anyway. Thanks shady.

Shadow: the Faker is in it.

Silhouette: yeah it's his fandom.

Shadow: She left me fighting him.

Silhouette: Welcome to my world last week.

Shadow: she's gonna pay.

Silhouette: She let you do the authors note.

Shadow: Fine. I'll give her this.*holds up a cream pie*

Silhouette: Pie? Is that the one I made? What are you doing with it?

Shadow: do you want it back? *evil smirk*

Silhouette: maybe.

Shadow: here. *shoves pie in her face*

Silhouette: SHADOW ROBOTNIK! What the heck was that for!? If you touch my cupcakes, we'll see just how long your immorality really lasts!

Shadow: You said you wanted it back, and I didn't even see the cupcakes. Revenge taste sweet, doesn't it?

Silhouette: Yep. And sometimes it smells like bleach.

Shadow: 0_0 please tell me that your not going to turn me into a white hedgehog?

Silhouette: no. Of course not. *evil smile.* until the next chapter we'll see ya!

Shadow: yes. Until the next chapter. See ya! *hides bleach*


	3. Chapter 3, Hostage

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 3, Hostage

**A/N**

Silhouette: Hello, and thank you for reading this story. Shadow is not able to make it here in time for the opening authors note. I don't know why, but he has been avoiding me all week. *shrug.* So I have asked Loki to help open, and possibly end this authors note.

Loki: Greeting, my Fans. I am Loki, of Asgard. I have agreed to help write the note of the author, who is... not here. (to Silhouette) why can't she write her own note to the fans. She is the author. We are simply balls in a ball pit she decided to play in. We are movies in a rental store that she wished to borrow. Arrows in the quiver of this story, each to be fired into the heart of any mortal who reads it.

Silhouette: ...Loki?

Loki: The small collection of... privileged members in the eternal realm of fandom, in the dimension: internet. I am communicating with your realm, with both glad tidings, and high expectations, as the great realm of fandom bands together to overtake humanity as we know it.

Silhouette: yeeaaah, noo. Sorry Loki, but the wedsite doesn't work that way.

Loki: Silence, black creature, your insolence will not be tolerated. I am a god, and you are beneath me.

Silhouette: you clearly haven't read the first two chapters. Have you?

Shadow:*walks up behind Silhouette, and Loki. Holding a bag*

Loki: I do not wish to be told of the author's previous failures in plotting strategy for world domination. She clearly lacks conviction, and experience with dealings outside her insignificant human understandings; it is not mere coincidence that she sought council with higher beings. Even her choice in warriors, small insignificant, inexperienced creatures, it would only be with my guidance, that this unconventional plan would have any hope in thwarting failure.

Silhouette: one... Your not the main character. Two...we may be small, but we are highly significant in this story. Three... These are NOT plans, and is in no way, shape, or form to take over the world. Four... She is not seeking counsel from you. I asked you to HELP.

Shadow: *claps slowly*

Loki: you cloned yourself.

Silhouette: Shadow! You did make it!

Loki: ...

Shadow: maybe you NEED to read the first two chapters, but right now we will read chapter 3, hostage.

Silhouette: ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Sonic ran around, and dodged the rain of chaos spears sent from Shadow.

"This might take a while." Silhouette said to herself.

Tails, Knuckles, and Silhouette were watching Sonic and Shadow fighting.

"What are you doing with the concrete?" Silhouette asked the fox and echidna. As she noticed the building materials next to the shrine.

"Knuckles drew up some plans to build a house around the Master Emerald. We were figuring out how much material we would need, and gathering it together, but we can't continue working on it while there fighting here." The two tailed Fox explained.

"Well. Depending on if they dodge each other's attacks more that actually fighting. It might take a while." She figured, "When do you plan on having the house built?"

"We are going to start building when we have all the material, and hopefully it will be finished some time next week." Knuckles told her.

Silhouette smiled and nodded. "Ask me if you three need any help. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying this time, but I'll be glad to help."

"Thanks. We'll be sure to call you if we have any trouble." Tails thanked her.

Silhouette smiled and pulled out a chaos emerald tracker. "I should be able to figure out who won the fight with the strong case of twin-telepathy/empathy that Black Doom and Gerald Robotnik gave me and Shadow when we where made. even though we're not twins. I should be able to figure out if he lost or not by how much pain he's in when they finish."

I'm going to find a different Emerald. See you guys later." She said mainly to herself. then took off into the forest.

0000000000

Beep... Beep... Beeeeeeeeeeep...  
The Emerald tracker went off as Silhouette walked up Next to the a tree just outside of westopolis. where Shadow usually went to think.

The device's screen flickered, and then read that she had passed it.

She sighed, turned around and hovered back into the forest.

It didn't take long for the device to go off again, this time leading her to a broken down building.

"Who lived out here?" She asked herself as she entered the building

She took a deep breath as she got a sudden pain in her waist. Shaking her head knowing that it was just Shadow. She continued looking around what appeared to be an old lab.

"Well, well. What could someone like you be doing this far out of town?" A voice said behind her.

She turned ready to attack, but no one was there.

Shaking it off. Telling herself it was just In her mind. She continued looking for the Emerald.

"What could Silhouette the hedgehog possibly want in this old building?" The voice said. From the other side of the room.

Not going to mistake the ominous voice for her own thoughts again. Silhouette gathered a chaos spear in her hand. Ready to attack a possible threat.

"Ooo. Not being able to see who's talking makes you scared? Doesn't it?" He asked from various different spots in the room.

"No. I'm not scared." She answered looking around. trying to place that voice to who it belonged to.  
"I just would like to know where you are."she said to him. 'That could have been worded better.' She told herself

"Here." He whispered in her ear from behind her.

She spun around firing the chaos spear at nothing. He was gone.

"That's no way to say 'Hi'" he said behind her again. grabbing her arms he rested his chin on her shoulder. Smiling into her red and gold eyes with hate and amusement.

Not being able to move her head very much. Her eyes looked on her  
Left shoulder and was met with his blue eyes and the message they gave. She gave a slightly frightened giggle.

"You're kinda cute when you want to be... And when your scared. Unfortunately for you being 'cute' won't save you." His hand pinched her cheek briefly before he tightened his grip on her arm, and walked around in front of her, and Tightly grabbed both her arms.

She looked at the now visible green hedgehog mobian, who was taunting her. He was a little taller then she was. He wore red glasses on his head, a black jacket, and black shoes with green accents. He also had two scars on his chest and white gloves with black and green cuffs.

"Who are you?" She asked seriously not remembering a green hedgehog that looked almost identical to Sonic.

"My name is Scourge the hedgehog. And now that you've found me, and my secret hiding place. I'm afraid I can't let you leave. At least not alive." He threatened looking around the old lab then back at Silhouette with an evil grin.

0000000000

A fist swung forward hitting Shadow in the side, knocking the Ultimate life form back. The Blue blur spinning into a ball aimed at the Black and red hedgehog, kneeling motionless. Before jumping up and out of the way of Sonic's attack, and the Blue blur all together.

Sonic, not ready to accept defeat, even though they have been fighting for about two hours now, jumped up towards Shadow.

Shadow did a front flip in the air, his shoe hitting Sonic's head sending the Blue blur down into the earth.

He landed in a kneeling position next to Sonic, with his eyes closed tight.

"Not bad..." Sonic said getting up and looking at the Ultimate life form's stance. "For a Faker." Sonic said, racing forward towards Black hedgehog

Shadow looked up and moved to the side seconds before Sonic hit him. Extending his leg tripping the Blue blur.

Landing face first in the dirt. Sonic rolled over on his back, and was taken completely off guard when Shadow pinned him to the ground by stepping on his wrists.

Shadow smiling evilly at the Blue hedgehog. He was going to threaten him some more, but a sudden sharp pain in his gut prevented him from doing so.

"He he. Not that I'm ready to assume the title of Faker, but... *sigh* I think you won this round." Sonic said trying to pull his hands free.

Shadow stepped off Sonic, and looked over to Tails and Knuckles.

"Where's Silhouette?" He asked, now blaming the pain he felt on her.

"She went to find another emerald." Tails told him pointing in the direction she left.

Shadow looked at the forest.

"Don't worry Shadow. I'm pretty sure she can handle it." Sonic said. standing up

"I'd like to know how she handled the situation she's going thorough now." Shadow said. Wincing as he put his hand on the area that hurt.

Sonic gave Shadow the blue emerald, and Shadow tried to contact his sister with their twin-lepathy, but she wouldn't let him.  
He tried using the communication Eggman gave them, but she didn't answer, and the pain seemed to go in deeper.

Getting upset and a little worried he pulled out the emerald tracker, but pain worsened to the point where he held his breath to keep from whimpering. It was then when he got a mental messages from Silhouette saying that 'she had the Chaos emerald just outside of Westopolis, to go ahead and look for the other two and that she would be back on angel island with Sonic when she had it.'

A few seconds after he heard that from her, the pain stopped, and despite how frustrated, and worried he was for not being responsible. he went to find the other two emeralds first. Before going to search for her.

0000000000

Eggman was busy building in his lair.  
He fit the last piece in, and looked at it. "This ought to work wonderfully. Only I don't think seven chaos emeralds will be enough power."

He looked at the compartments on the machine where the chaos emeralds would go. He snapped his fingers as he got an idea. "I know where I can get more power."

He walked into another room, and typed on a computer. Seconds later he heard the silent sound of a motor running.

He swiveled around in his chair to see Metal Sonic standing there.

"I have a new assignment for you, Metal." Eggman said, grabbing the three chaos emeralds he already had.

The two of them walked into the other room.

"This is a teleportation machine. I am going to send you into the future for a few hours, and I want you to find the Sol emeralds. Push your communication button twice when your done so I can bring you back."  
Eggman explained putting the Chaos emeralds into the machine and starting it up.

Metal agreed, and when the portal opened, he jumped through.

Eggman shut the machine off and started making more compartments for the Sol emeralds.

0000000000

Silhouette tried freeing herself form his tight grip when Scourge knocked Her down and disappeared in the darkness.

Silhouette's eyes adjusted to the dark, but she didn't see Scourge anywhere.

She stood up, and looked around frantically.

"Hey! Why can't we just start over with a 'Hi'. I mean I didn't know you lived out here. I didn't know anyone was out here." She tried reasoning with him.

"Fine then." He said eerily jumping down from the rafters behind her.  
"Hi."

She turned, gasping as she bumped into him. He stabbed her in the gut with a knife. She let out a small whimper and grabbed his hand as he still held the knife.

"If you didn't know someone was here, why would have come out here?" He asked.

She tried avoiding showing that it hurt, and shook her head as an answer to Shadow's mental communication.

Shadow's voice then buzzed in on her communicator, and Scourge pushed the knife in further as she started whimpering, and fighting against him.

"Silhouette, where are you?"

Scourge glared at her hard.

"Silhouette?...Silhouette answer me!" Shadow yelled.

Scourge getting angry twisted the knife. She tried backing away from him to pull it out, but he grabbed her arm pulling her closer in.

"No!... Once I find it I'll meet you back on angel island." She shouted out loud, Also sending a mental message to Shadow, then blocked him out of her senses.

Loosing his patience. Scourge fought against her tight grip and sharply pulled it up and twisted the knife again. Causing her to cry out in pain.

"Look! I didn't even know WHO you were! Let alone WHERE you were. I was just hunting chaos emeralds, and tracked one down to here in this... Lab." She yelled. Loosing some strength her head fell on his chest, a tear escaped from her eyes.

Scourge pulled the knife out, and she fell to her knees, closing her eyes, and breathing very heavily.

0000000000

Metal sonic came through the portal, and landed on the roof of a building. He looked around the area he was in. It looked a lot like a once destroyed city was now being rebuild.

He looked around the roofs of the city, and spotted a purple mobian cat heading his way.

She landed on the roof. Briefly glancing at the Robot before jumping to the next roof. Metal watched her land then walked over to the side of the building, and jumped off. He landing on, and shattered a crate.

As he walked away he picked up the white Sol emerald that was inside the crate.

"This will be easy." He told himself walking through the city.

Just outside the city, Metal sonic found the green Sol emerald hiding in the bushes, and the yellow one in a puddle.

"This is a little too easy." Metal said  
He checked the emerald tracker and saw that there was one in the city he was just in, and moving.

"That one will be the challenge... For the person who has it."

He ran in the other direction. Getting a location of another one.

0000000000

Shadow followed the small blinking light on the screen all the way to the Green hill zone.

He studied the screen glancing up to see if he could spot the emerald from where he was standing.

He hovered around the green grassy fields. Looking for the emerald.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeep" the tracker buzzed as he neared the emerald's location.

"Oh crap! Where's the stupid mute button? Shut up! You... darn...thing!  
I said SHUT UP!" He yelled at it trying to find the mute button or the off switch.

It finally stopped and he looked at where it said the emerald was. In a big pond.

"Great." He said.

He walked over and looked down in it. Sighing he jumped in. Getting as much air as he needed, he plunged underwater.

Swimming downward he thought he saw it and swam over to the shiny thing. It was one of Sonic's power rings.

"I should make the Faker come down here and get it." He thought to himself. It took a little while, but he finally talked himself out of it and hid it in his quills.

He searched the bottom of the pond for a while getting caught occasionally by the seaweed.

He was about to return to the surface and make sure he read the screen right when he remembered that Silhouette would hum a true, but highly annoying song. She got off a fish movie. That just so happened to be what he was doing.

"Just keep swimming. just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? we just keep swimming." He hummed in his head as he continued.

He didn't swim very far before he ditched the song. As He landed on the bottom of the pond. he heard a 'clink' noise under his foot. Kneeling down and digging around under him. He made the water very muddy.

Closing his eyes he felt around the bottom, and grabbed the thing he dug up, and pushed off the bottom, and surfaced seconds later.

After he washed the mud off his face he held up the object. It was a brown chaos emerald. Giving a half smile he washed the dirt off reveling the purple chaos emerald. Then he swam back to shore and buried the chaos emerald in his quills and took off in the direction of the next one.

0000000000

Scourge looked at the blade of his knife. Surprised it was as clean as it was before he used it on Silhouette.

He bent down to her level. Starring at her pained expression. Glancing at the spot where the knife was in her. The wound was completely healed. Other than a small hole in her shirt there was no sign that he had stabbed her.

"How can be in this much pain. if you didn't even bleed?"

Silhouette looked up at the Green hedgehog's confused expression

"Lots of people overreact to a low level of pain. I however am not reacting to psychical pain right now."  
She told him.

"Whatever that's suppose to mean. Although you are correct about a Chaos emerald being here. I'm not giving it up." He said standing up. Pulling out the yellow emerald and started walking away.

"How about if I keep your hiding place a secret." She suggested standing up.

"Oh, you'll keep it a secret... Because you're not leaving." Scourge smirked not bothering to turn around.

"By 'secret' I mean 'from everyone' and by 'everyone' I mean Sonic, Shadow, Eggman, G.U.N., Everyone!  
And if you haven't figured it out. That chaos emerald emits a strong unique power signature making it easy to make a tracker, to find them, and when they track down that one. They won't be as willing to keep this place a secret, as I am." She clarified.

Scourge stopped, and smirked at her over his shoulder. "Was that suppose to scare me?"

"Umm..."

"There's been a couple of people that has found this place, and... Let's just say it was a short lived victory."  
He said, walking over to a counter. He looked back at Silhouette, and his smirk vanished.

Silhouette turned the door knob and cracked the door open. Scourge appeared in front of her and slammed the door shut. Glaring at her.

"I said NO LEAVING!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door, through the room, and pushed her down into a chair. "And I meant it." He said in a threatening tone.

As he walked back over to the counter, Silhouette tried getting up, but found her back quills to be caught in the chair's spokes!

0000000000

**A/N**

Shadow:/

Loki: these events are...

Shadow: intense, annoying, and she had to put the song in there.*facepalm*

Silhouette: save me Shadow! Save me!

Shadow: when I gave her the advice to transfer the story into the 'Fakers' world. I didn't mean that she had to add both Sonic, and the other Faker. (Scourge)

Silhouette: I'll get back to you on that one. I'm kinda stuck in this chapter. I saw you had a bag.

Shadow: *holds up bag* this?

Silhouette: yes. What is it?

Shadow: a surprise/bribe for you.*gives bag to Silhouette*

Silhouette:bribe?

Shadow: yes. You may keep it if you promise not to bleach me white.

Silhouette: I was referring to bleach because I needed the kitchen cleaned. I wasn't going to turn you white.

Shadow: ...oh. Well still. I'll _HELP_ clean, just don't turn me white.

Silhouette: Deal! Do I still get to keep this? *holds up bag*

Shadow: sure.

Silhouette: *opens bag* *pulls out a large Shadow plush Doll holding a box of chocolate.* you actually trust me with chocolate! :)

Shadow: Read the lid.

Silhouette: _'enjoy, but DO NOT eat all at one time! (P.S. I like my black_ fur.)' Nice. Thank you.

Shadow: that's it. So thanks for reading. I think they covered that the author doesn't own Sonic or Avengers. Ummm... I think that's it.

Silhouette: she said to make sure we tell Loki, and Loki fans that he is coming back into the story soon. ;) if you have any suggestions on anything in the story that the author can improve on, please be nice, and The author will read it, and might actually join us for these notes to you.

Shadow: until the next chapter...

Loki: ...Wait, what Just happened here?

all three: See ya! *waves* * Silhouette makes Shadow plushie wave.*


	4. Chapter 4, Trust?

Unexpected Family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 4, Trust?

**A/N **

Shadow: we're back!

Silhouette: hiya!

Shadow: let's see we let off...

Silhouette: with you in a full blown panic attack.

Shadow: I remember that, but I meant in the authors note.

Silhouette: we just started this one.

Shadow: *glares* never mind Sil.

Sonic: *Runs in* Hey! Everybody! The FUN has arrived!

Shadow: what are you doing?

Sonic: helping.

Shadow: who said we need your help?

Sonic: Loki.

Shadow: *facepalm*

Silhouette: ooh.. Hello Mr. Fun!

Sonic: *play bows* hello Mrs. Hyper!

Shadow: you two had coffee, didn't you?

Sonic/Silhouette: *halo*

Silhouette: you were there with your coffee watching us, and didn't say anything.

Sonic: it's almost hilarious how caffeine doesn't affect you, but it does her.

Shadow: it was hilarious when you got the bucket of green paint dumped on your head, when you and your buddies picked out the paint coloring for that house. I'm almost surprised they didn't arrest you, you looked like your evil twin, Faker.

Sonic: ... Ha ha ha. That was kinda fun, looking like Scourge, but treating everyone as a friend. You should have seen his face when he saw me... THAT WAS FUNNY! *rotflol*

Silhouette: *looks over lines for story, and laughs nervously* yep... Funny.

Shadow:...

Sonic: okay so... LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Metal Sonic was back in the city, and after searching for an hour and a half, he finally had six of the Sol emeralds.

"Now for the fun part." He laughed. Watching the emerald tracker follow the last Sol Emerald move across the screen.

Moving to a roof top in the path the emerald was headed. Metal Sonic watched the mobians below. Occasionally glancing back at the tracker.

A White hedgehog flew over his head with a beam floating next to him, for a building. Once the White hedgehog put it down he was blasted out of the sky, into another building.

Aware of what just happened Silver stood up facing a robot version of his friend Sonic. "...Wait, what? Who are you?"

Metal dashed for the Hedgehog knocking him back into the wall.  
"My name is Metal Sonic." He said walking over to the pile of rubble.

Silver psychic blasted the robot away. Throwing Metal into several desks, also throwing his sensors off for a few seconds. He heard the robotic laughter of Metal Sonic. "Why are you here?!" Silver asked firmly.

Metal lifted himself out from the pile of broken pile of wood. He threw a stapler at Silver.

Dodging the on coming desk tool. Silver rolled into a ball and shot forward at the robot.

When Metal Sonic's sensors where back on line. He bent backwards avoiding the oncoming Hedgehog.

Just as Silver was over the Metal hedgehog. Metal Sonic blasted the white blur through the ceiling; onto the next floor.

Silver hit the ceiling of the next level, then fell to the floor. "Ow." Quickly standing up as Metal Sonic jumped through the hole he had made in the floor.

Metal grabbed Silver and pushed him against the wall. Holding the hedgehog in a position to where he couldn't move.

Trying to break free from the iron grip of Metal Sonic, he found it easier said, (or thought) then done, but not ready to render himself as 'helpless.' he used his psychokinesis, and blasted the Robotic blue hedgehog across the room and into the wall.

Silver once again heard the robotic laugh of Metal sonic. Bracing himself for another attack as Metal stood up and pressed the communication button twice "I have all of the Sol Emeralds, Doctor."

"No you don't! You're missing one." Said Silver "and for the peace of this world I will NOT let you take it."

"Then you better hold onto it tight."  
Metal said ascending into super form taking the blue Sol emerald from him. "Because you just lost it." A portal appeared next to him and, Metal Sonic flew through it.

Not wanting his world to fall back into the disaster it had been in. Silver jumped through the portal too.

0000000000

Eggman spent the past two hours working. When He finally finished the adjustments to the teleporter He looked over the machine and make sure that it would work.

Once it was ready He logged into his computer. Going to his plans file he typed in LOKI. An article appeared on the screen and Eggman pulled out a journal that he kept record of all his plans that failed in the past, and some that he would try later.

Taking several notes about the mystical being, and the location he would have to use for his machine. Eggman then wrote '_when the Mischievous Minister of mystical Mishaps is here. Sonic won't be able to stop me this time! Mobius is mine!'_

A message popped up on the screen from Metal Sonic. Putting his journal away. He pressed the activation button and it created a small portal and Metal Sonic came through as Super Metal.

As Metal Sonic landed on the ground He lost his super form, and gave the Sol emeralds to Eggman, but was suddenly tackled to the ground by Silver coming through the portal as well.

Surprised by entrance of Silver. Eggman hit the off button and the portal closed.

0000000000

After chaos controlling to splash canyon. Shadow stood next to a river. He sighed, hoping this emerald was not in the water, too.

Shadow hovered over the water following the blinking dot on the screen.

Beeee... The tracker started going off, when he covered the speaker. He still hadn't found the mute button, but covering the speaker worked just as good.

He looked ahead to where it said the emerald was. "A waterfall. *sigh* meaning it's either behind it, or under it."

He hovered closer to the waterfall deciding to look behind it first. He came to a halt when the rock at the top of the falls gave an unusual green glow.

Pulling out an emerald, he chaos controlled to the rock. The green Chaos emerald was on the edge about to fall.

Shadow, happy it was not in the water, quickly ran to grab it, but it fell. Jumping over with it. He grabbed it in mid air. Then quickly flipped over, and activated his hover shoes.

Landing on top of the water.  
He accidentally angled his shoes wrong and flew backwards through the waterfall. He spun around and jumped on the wall of the cave, pushing off doing a backflip off the wall, and landed correctly hovering over the water.

He was wet now. "Not really what I meant when I wanted to find it behind the waterfall..." He turned looking at the falling water. He shook his head, not wanting to get any wetter.

"One... Two... Three... Sil has the fourth... At least she better." He said counting the emeralds. "Now before I form a search party. I'm Going to see if she's back with the faker." He then chaos controlled to mystic runes.

0000000000

The next few minutes of being stuck in the chair Silhouette watched Scourge and noticed him acting somewhat similar to the way she did towards Odin.

"Did you know that you can figure out a lot about people by the way they act?" she asked.

"So how much about me have you figured out, so far?" He asked as a reply. Thinking that she couldn't possibly gather a whole lot of info in the short time she had been sitting there; he pulled some fruit out of a cabinet.

"Well... Some people act the way you do because... Of... other people treating them badly. Judging by how old you look it was probably...a family member, but since you've dragged your anger out farther than it really needed to be. I would have to say that said family member, probably your Father, might have been obsessed with an idea of peace so much that he ignored or simply just flat out rejected you." She explained her theory.

Scourge slammed his fists on the counter, "Shut up!" He demanded.

She flinched at his outburst, "It was just a theory. I didn't mean..."

"Whether it was a theory or not. It's still none of your business, and I don't like talking about my past. So just shut up!"

The next few minutes were silent. Scourge stood motionless at the counter. Silhouette tried to calm his mind using her mental abilities, but it proved to be harder then she thought since his mind was somewhat stressed at the moment.

"If it makes you feel any better. My past wasn't much different." She said, trying to get him to be calmed down by a different way.

He grabbed two oranges out of the bowl and tossed one to Silhouette.  
"How?" He asked pulling up a chair, and started peeling his orange. He wasn't really interested in what she had to say, but he was bored so why not.

"You know the oxymoron saying 'they're exactly the same,..."

"And yet completely different.' Yep I've heard it." He answered

"Well, in this world. My Father is actually the leader of Black arms, and likes the idea of killing people to feed his army."

"Black doom."

"Yeah. Him and Eggman's grandfather, professor Gerald Robotnik. They...um...created Project Shadow, and on their first try they accidentally added female genes to it, and long story short. Mark 1 was me. About three seconds after I learned to walk Doom disowned me. I'm not really sure why.

But They let me stay for the next three years. To help them with mark 2&3. Then, they rearranged my molecular structure, and sent me into a different reality. They also erased my memory, so I didn't even know this place existed until four years ago." she told him noticing that he wasn't really listening so she made it as short as she could.

"What about in the other world? What was your life like there?" He asked, thinking she was trying to make it sound better then it actually was by adding the last part. He was finishing off his orange.

"In appearance I wasn't that different, (Doom and Gerald made sure of that.) but I spent the first eight years of my life adjusting to everything, the lack of chaos energy, the air, the gravity.

Just before I turned eight I went through what the People there say was my mutation, but was actually an enhancement of the powers Doom and Gerald had already given me, but couldn't use them yet, and from then on I learned how to use them.

My Father in that world highly encouraged the peace idea. And didn't have time to care for me, and simply rejected me. I probably would have turned out like you if I didn't have these stupid powers holding me back."

"What kind of powers?" Scourge asked, becoming very interested.

"I don't... So far everything I could think of. I'm not sure how much, but most of them do come with limitations."

"What about chaos energies, is there any limitations there?"

"Umm... Not that I know of. I'm not overly familiar with them though."

"You tried using them to defend yourself when you got here, and now you're telling me that you don't know how to use them."

"No. I know how to use them. I..."

"Uh huh. Stand up, and Demonstrate."

"The... Chaos powers?"

"I know you can use those. I meant the other stuff you can claim to do"

"Oh...that... Slight problem. I'm stuck... Sitting."

He raised an eyebrow "How?"

"The chair. My quills are stuck in the spokes." She said as he stood up, and walked around to the back of the chair.

"I thought girl hedgehogs didn't have quills on there backs." He asked

"I'm not sure why or how I ended up with them. I'm not sure if I want to know." She replied.

He laughed and pried the spokes apart. She stood up when he said the he had finished.

"Alright." She said, looking around for something to demonstrate with.

As Silhouette's gold highlights turned silver. Several pieces of fruit floated out of the bowl, and made a few shapes in the air before an apple floated over to Scourge and the rest landed softly back into the bowl. He took the apple, and her now silver highlights returned to gold.

"How many of those powers have you mastered?" He asked.

Silhouette shrugged.

He tossed the apple in the air several times. Her gold highlights turned silver. The next time he threw the apple up it transformed and he caught an orange. He stared at it. Then tossed it back to her.

"Nice." He said thinking of how she might be useful. "So, If you hate power so much, and you're not really sure how to use it, why are you collecting the chaos emeralds?"  
Scourge asked.

"I don't hate the powers they just are annoying sometimes. The emeralds are for Eggman. I don't know what he's gonna do with them, but he has saved me several times. I guess it's just a favor I owe him." Silhouette explained

"Is he coming to save you now," He teased, looking outside.

0000000000

Silver held Metal sonic to the ground. "The Sol emeralds do not belong here. Give them back, you outdated machine!"

Being annoyed that Silver followed him, and has him down. Metal Sonic summoned a radioactive force within himself, and created a destructive field of electrical discharges, that appeared around him like a ring of electricity.

Eggman hid behind a desk while the mechanical Sonic tried getting rid of Silver without damaging the teleporter.

Metal didn't use full power, but the damage caused by the attack paralyzed the white hedgehog, and minimal damage to the room.

Listening to the robotic voice of Metal gloat to the stunned Hedgehog. Eggman came out of hiding

Metal picked himself up "I knew this part would be fun. It's almost a shame you didn't have as much fun as I did." He bragged,

"Good work, Metal! Now get him out of here! Check on Our Ultimate Life Form project and make sure my plan is going as I planned it." Eggman said

Metal really didn't have any say in the matter, Eggman said it, so he had to do it,...but not for much longer. "Yes, Doctor." Metal bowed his head , and dragged Silver out of the room.

Eggman looked around. He placed the Sol emeralds in the teleporter, and started fixing it again. As well as the rest of the room.

That took longer then he expected.  
He was almost done when two familiar hedgehogs appeared on the security monitors inside the base headed for the room.

0000000000

Beep. Beep. Beep. A monitor light blinked every time it made the noise.

The room was dark with a pulsing red light. Enough to see a black hedgehog with yellow highlights stare into a capsule.

"Mark two of project shadow, also known as Crevice. You were the bottom of this experiment, and will never be awakened again." The dark voice rang throughout the metal halls of the empty space colony.

Black Doom had changed forms several times over the past years of his life, and now is a hedgehog that actually resembles his created children.

"If only Gerald had gotten it correct the first try, I wouldn't have to do this, but I have no other choice..." He said pulling the power supply from the capsule. "No son of mine will be as weak as you. My daughter has returned stronger than you will ever become, and she was an accident."

Doom left the room as the air pressure inside the capsule dropped, as did the toxins that kept the ultimate life form mark 2 asleep.  
Inside was another black hedgehog with grey highlights that looked like shadow. (That was the extent of Doom, and Gerald's creativity in actual living things)

The hedgehog's yellow eyes opened, and saw nothing. He pushed the glass open, and stepped out. "Where am I?" He asked almost hoping someone was there, but nobody answered.

He felt around the room, and found the light switch, flicking the lights on he finally could see again. "Still on the A.R.K." He told himself. Noticing that his pod was unplugged, several thoughts flashed through his mind, the last one made more sense than the rest and just so happened to be what actually happened (not in full detail though.)

Crevice looked out the window at the planet. "Earth looks... Different." He stated. "But then again I could be in the orbit of the sister dimension of Earth. What was it called..."

Crevice heard a noise coming from another corridor. Losing his train of thought he ran out of the room to the noise.

Upon arriving, he spotted a gift sitting on a table in one of the rooms. He walked in the corridor, and out the window saw a space craft disappear in a flash of blue light.

Crevice walked over to the gift, dusted off and read the tag: to: Shadow the Hedgehog. From: your Father. Happy birthday.  
"Brother. You forgot to open your birthday present."

Opening the wrapped case he found a pistol with a red stripe down the barrel, and some writings assumed from the language of the black arms aliens, on the Handle. "What... Does... That mean?" He tried reading the foreign writing. "Maybe Shadow, or someone else on that planet knows. There's only one way to find out..." He said chaos controlling to the planet.

0000000000

Silhouette sighed and rolled her eyes. Looking in the bowl she noticed a Corner of a picture. She glanced back to Scourge who was still looking outside.

She pulled out the picture and looked at it. it had a older looking blue hedgehog with a red cape on. He was waving to a crowd, and had a huge smile, and a smaller blue hedgehog that looked like an identical to younger version of Sonic holding the red cape of the older hedgehog watching him. He had a sad expression on his face.

Silhouette looked back up at Scourge who glanced at her then back outside. She looked back at the picture. "There's no way..." She muttered to herself.

"What is... Where did you find that!?" Scourge yelled trying to take it away. But she just starred at it phasing his hand through the photo.

"Who is in it?" She asked looking at him.

"Give it to me! I thought I burned them all." He said waving his hand through it and her arms. "How..."

"I'll get rid of it as soon as you tell me who's in it." She said looking at him being mad and yet slightly confused.

He sighed glaring at her. There was obviously no other way he was going to get it back. "It's me, and my Father at the Great Peace convention."

"But your fur is green."

"It was blue. I was, and still kinda am known as Anti-Sonic. My fur turned green when my ex girlfriend and I tried to steal the Master Emerald. I got my share, and it turned my fur green. Now get rid of that picture."

The photo vanished into thin air Between Silhouette's hands.

Scourge stood still for a few seconds, laughing quietly to himself. then pulled out the yellow emerald and tossed it to her.

"I accept your offer of keeping this place a secret. Now go." He said walking back over to the fruit.

"What?" She asked making sure that what she heard was true.

"Go on. You can leave, and take the emerald with you,... Or are you going to stay here?" He repeated gesturing towards the door. Then crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you said..." She started but was cut off

"I know I said that you couldn't leave, but that was the one thing I wanted if I couldn't have my father's support.

Like your second father. My old man spent most of his time with the Great peace convention that he never had time for me. I hated those conferences.

About ten years later the idea declined, and I took over. He never got to see that though. But that was at least a few years, and prisons ago.

I heard you were held captive in the other world by your father in this one. So I'm giving you back your freedom... Unless you don't want it.

If you do. then go. Don't let anyone hold you down. And don't hold back. Be the person you want to be, and go." He reassured her. Leaning against the counter. Smirking inwardly to himself.

Silhouette soaked in his unexpected answer "Thanks."

She looked at him and smiled. Still being slightly scared she asked "One more thing about the promise. I want to add being your friend."

A confused look came on his face. "Why? I could, and would have killed you a half an hour ago if you couldn't have healed that fast."

She nodded remembering what had happened, but he IS letting her go. so he had every right to be forgiven. "Because everyone needs someone to help them every now and then. Even if they did start off as enemies." Silhouette said giving the orange back.

"Keep it. You might need it later, and sure. Why not? So... I guess it would be... See ya." He hesitated.

She sighed with relief. Storing the emerald and the orange she said "Now it's my turn to surprise you."

"Some how I don't think that's..." He started to say when Silhouette pulled him into a hug. He froze not quite sure how to react to that.

"... Possible... Umm... Huh... He he..." He stuttered through the hug. "Or necessary." He said as she pulled away.

"Surprise." She said still holding his shoulders.

He pushed her hands off.  
"Don't...do that!" He told her "we aren't that close of friends."

She smiled slightly amused "See ya!" She said going out the door, and took off towards Mystic runes, and back to angel island.

0000000000

Metal had dropped Silver off in a safety glass, bubble thing, that Eggman usually kept his hostages in.

He then walked over and typed on the computer attached to a pod.

The pod held a dark blue hedgehog. He had tan highlights on the tips of his quills, that were pointed like Sonic's.  
A patch of collared white fur, and His gloved hands were like Knuckles'  
He had black fur, half way down his arms, and back, giving a jacket like effect. And black and gold air shoes

Metal sonic had been working on this project as much as he wanted. (Which was more,...a lot more than Eggman did.)  
Metal made sure that this would be THE Ultimate Life Form, and prepared him with several advantages, that Eggman forgot.

0000000000

Silhouette was in Mystic runes, and could see Angel island in the distance.

She stopped as she felt the presence of someone behind her.

She spun around, and swung a punch at them, but Her fist, and attention was caught by Shadow glaring at her.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Getting the Chaos emerald."

"Did you fall off a cliff?"

"No... It was stuck in the forest."

"Did a tree fall on top of you, then?

"No... I just couldn't get to it."

"Did you run into something?"

"Yes... A difficult situation. What is wrong with you?"

"...Nothing." Shadow pulled out the chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

They reappeared in Eggman's base.

"Nothing?" Silhouette repeated.

Shadow glared at her. They started walking down the hall. It was quiet for a few seconds before Shadow broke the silence "Alright then. YOU. What happened in the forest that caused that much pain?"

"Oh... That... Umm... It... Was a knife. I promise I didn't know it was there." She stuttered as they neared the door.

Shadow walked in front of her and stopped her from continuing. "What do you mean KNIFE. Was someone else there? Is that why you blocked me out from trying to help?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We are NOT going anywhere until you tell me what in the chaos happened." He told her crossing his arms over his chest.

Silhouette sighed. Wishing he would just drop the subject. "Immure"

"I am not being immature." Shadow protested "I'm trying to understand why you prevented me from helping you, when your life was being threatened! It's my job!"

"I didn't call you immature. I said I was immured," she corrected him. "and what you can't seem to understand is, I'm not used to having someone come rescue me. Even though I'm only four years older than you. I've lived ON MY OWN for over a millennium in the other reality."

"Just tell me."

"Okay. If I wanted you to know. I wouldn't have blocked you out.  
It's also awkward when you know someone else is listening.  
So you'll just have to figure it out by yourself, Little Brother. You can Look up the meaning of the word 'Immure' if it helps. Just PLEASE QUIT!" She answered frustrated. She sighed, phased through him, and froze.

Shadow, taken slightly off guard by being called younger, "I was just trying to make sure you were alright, And don't call me little-" He turned to follow her, but also froze As they saw Metal at the other end of the hall smirking, with no mouth.

Shadow whispered in Silhouette's ear "I get now why you blocked me out."

Silhouette whispered back "the conversation becomes extremely awkward when you find out someone's listing. Doesn't it?"

"Yes." He answered glaring at the amused robot. He walked into the monitor room.

"We're done." Silhouette said as she was entering the room

"I figured that much out." Metal said as the robot joined them.

She handed Eggman the emerald. A confused expression came on her face as she started counting the emerald's. "I thought there were only seven Chaos emeralds."

"There are." Eggman responded placing the emeralds into their compartments.

"Then how did you get fourteen?" she asked.

"Those are the Sol emeralds." Metal explained.

Eggman picked up two hand held rods "Hold these." He said giving them to Silhouette. Then he went over to the computer, and typed in a few commands.

"What are they?" She asked holding one in each hand.

"They're obviously necessary." Shadow said. Mocking her answers she gave him earlier.

She looked at him, not amused by his answer.

He just smirked at her.

"Point taken." She replied understanding why he answered her like that.

"What ever you do DON'T drop them." Eggman warned walking over to the teleporter.

"I'm almost scared to ask, but..." Silhouette hesitated looking at the stick like devices in her hands.

"What is the plan, Doctor?" Shadow finished asking.

"You'll see." Eggman said as he hit the on button of the teleporter.

One by one. Starting from the outer emeralds, each one lit up, going to the center of the teleporter. Two lights lit up at the top of the teleporter, as the rods Silhouette held lit up.

"Wait!" She said, realizing what they were about to do. Stumbling backwards, Silhouette screamed, the two rods draining the chaos energy from her.

"Sil!" Silver yelled, jumping forward to catch the black female hedgehog as she fell.

Shadow was torn between shutting the machine down, or pry the rods out of Silhouette's hands. He didn't know what Eggman was doing to his Sister.

The portal appeared, and the lights went out. Almost immediately after someone came through. The teleporter shut down.  
"What!" Eggman exclaimed.

as the lights came back on Eggman was met with a blade in his face.

Shadow looked to the side. He grabbed a gun, and aimed it at the tall Man with black hair and, green eyes, wearing gold armor with black and green accents. He also used a gold staff with two curved inward blades at the end and a blue stone in it just before the blades.

The Man glanced at shadow.

"Who are you, and where have you brought me?" He asked with a type British accent.

"Allow me to explain." Eggman said pushing his Spear out of his face. "I am Doctor Eggman, and I brought you here to help me take over and rule this world."

"Really?" He replied with an amused smile. "You want me to help you take over a world of these.. Hamster Things."

"THINGS!?" Silver exclaimed

"HAMSTERS!?" Shadow said angrily

Silver corrected "we're HEDGEHOGS!"

"A world of tall, but still small, talking Hamsters. Hardly a challenge worth accepting." He said

"You want to test that theory, Loki?" Shadow asked cocking the gun.

"And you are?" Loki asked

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate life form."

"Shadow..." Silver called looking up at him with a worried expression "Her pulse stopped."

"Is she breathing?"

"Barely."

Shadow picked up the two rods she had.

"What's wrong with her?" Loki asked

"What were these, and what did they do to Silhouette?" Shadow asked.

All three of them stared at Eggman.

"They drained the chaos energies out of the Emeralds inside her." Eggman said

"What Emeralds?" Shadow asked confused.

"The Chaos and Sol Emeralds. thought you knew your sister has two Emeralds in her?" Eggman said

"So that's why she passed out." Silver said looking at her.

Loki looked around the room as he listened to their conversation.

"That... Explains a lot actually." Shadow said picking her up, and handed her back to Silver when he stood up.

"You two look alike. You must care for each other." Loki said

Metal Sonic started laughing. "You ...have... no idea." He said between laughs

"And you'll finally know what pain feels like, if you don't stop." Shadow threatened the robot, but Metal kept laughing. Shadow chaos speared him into the wall. Metal stopped.

"That didn't hurt." Metal said landing on his feet.

Shadow tried calming himself as Metal started teasing shadow on what a good brother he was, not really mentioning anything they said though.

Metal stopped antagonizing Shadow, when his silent alarm on his communicator went off.

Shadow had enough of the annoying tin can. He closed his eyes, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Metal was sent backwards through two walls.

"Don't feel bad. I was doing the same thing in Jotunhiem before I came here."  
Loki said to the now amused Shadow.

"I didn't think you had psychokinesis." Silver said looking at the hole in the wall.

"I don't. I think I'll call it Air chaos magic." Shadow said before looking over to the confused Silver. "It was a type of Chaos control."

"Oh." Said Silver

"Can all the animals do that?" Loki asked Eggman.

"You ought to see the one I want destroyed." Eggman replied then he described to Loki what Sonic looked, and acted like.

Shadow froze recalling what Loki said before Silver got confused. Jotunhiem, that sounded strangely familiar.

~Flashback~

Shadow stood in an icy prison with his freezing human friend, Maria.

There was a surprising lack of the Chaos power, but he still felt a small amount in the realm, and tried Chaos spearing them out of there, but the ice was too thick, and had a hard time gathering Chaos energies to do so.

He didn't have a Chaos emerald, and didn't know how to Chaos control without one... yet.

/

He was now standing in a lab type room. It was still freezing probably because the room and some of the stuff in it was made of ice.

The cold didn't bother Shadow. What did bother him was him, AND Maria were transported in to the captivity of tall, blue, cold, Freaks!

Also being held captive for a few days in a different world. Where Maria was freezing to death, and every time the Blue Frosty giant freaks came to them, they would take a large amount of their blood, His, more than Maria's, but He still kept her warm.

He remembered a girl tied up in a chair. She was blonde, green eyes, and looked a lot like Maria. Her name they said was Rajah, Daughter of Odin.

/

The next thing he remembered they did was exchange the DNA between her, and shadow. When they put his DNA In her, there was a blinding light then there sat Silhouette Robotnik.

Shadow was still in the lab. Being held down by one of the Frost Giants. Silhouette was in her Asgardian form, (the one with the red highlights) and in a pod.

Maria was forced against the wall, and guarded by another Frost Giant.

Shadow tried breaking free from the Frost Giant's tight grip. As the pod was activated a bright light filled the room... When it dimmed both he and Maria were back on the A.R.K.

/

Shadow now recalling his time in Jotunhiem. He asked Loki.  
"Where are you from?"

"Asgard." Loki responded. Then continued talking with Eggman.

Shadow then remembered Silhouette mentioning Loki as her brother in the other world.

Shadow took a Chaos Emerald from the teleporter.

"What are you doing?" Eggman asked.

"I'll be back later." Shadow said as he and Silver left the base, and Chaos controlled away.

0000000000

Sonic: woah! What! It can't stop there! What happens next?

Shadow: you end with the author's note.

Sonic: but...

Silhouette: we don't get to find out what happens until the next chapter.

Sonic: obviously.

Shadow: It's easy to end, Watch. The author doesn't own the Faker (Sonic) or the avengers.

Sonic: now that's said...(to Silhouette) I'm sorry I hope you get better soon.

Silhouette: umm... Thanks.

Sonic: let's see... Chocolate usually wakes Amy up, maybe...

Shadow: DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Sonic: you'll have to catch me, to stop me!

Shadow: challenge accepted! *punches toward Sonic*

Sonic: *doges punch* ha ha... See ya! Be right back Sil. *Runs off*

Shadow: (to Silhouette) Go to metropolis, when you're done; I'll meet ya there! *nods to reader.* *Runs after Sonic.*

Silhouette: bye Shade. *rolls eyes* thank you for reading. I have to go stop Shadow from killing Sonic. So, until next time. THANKS!*wave* *takes off after Shadow.*


	5. Chapter 5, un-evaded

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 5, un-evaded

**A/N**

Rajah: hiya! We're back, and you'll never guess what!

Shadow: you're not hyper!

Rajah: not quite... I'm excited!

Shadow: why?

Rajah: because...

Shadow: ...

Rajah: ...

Shadow: because why?

Rajah:becaaaauuussssse we're In another CHAPTER! Woot! *Happy dance*

Shadow: *facepalm*

Rajah: isn't it exciting!

Shadow: sure.

Rajah: you don't sound very excited.

Shadow: so

Rajah: …so

Shadow: can you stop that?

Rajah: what?

Shadow: that.

Rajah: what? Stop what?

Shadow: stop doing that! *gestures to her appearance*

Rajah: is there something wrong with my Asgardian form?

Shadow: no! it's just so...

Rajah: weird?

Shadow: I was going to say...

Rajah: I know what you where going to say, and I preferred you didn't.

Shadow: ha ha... Please... Stop

Rajah: who's the **ultimate** life form now? *sharp shifts into Silhouette*

Shadow: *whispers* thank you *play punches Silhouette* and I am!

Silhouette: **bhûl-** **Faash, ****kranklûk.**

Shadow: huh?

Silhouette: your welcome, Brother. also I've asked the Queen of obsession of the fastest thing alive to be here with us To end the authors note.

Shadow: aannd... Who's that?

Silhouette: you will see... ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Metal Sonic picked himself out of the wall rubble, scanning his sensors he found that they were damaged, but not as bad as they have been before.

He was going to go back into the monitor room and continue with Shadow, but a second buzz of the alarm went off.

Metal took off through the hall and down a flight of stairs, into the room of the Ultimate Life form project Mark 1. Based off of the original project Shadow. (Ultimate life form #4.)

Metal fixed his sensors first, then checked the sensors of his Ultimate Life form.

The heart rate had increased and another detected brain activation.  
"Eggman said He wasn't suppose to be ready until next month," Metal muttered to himself, as he tried to stabilize the heart rate. "But I knew I wouldn't take that long."

The hedgehog in the pod suddenly opened his purple eyes for a brief second before slamming them closed again, and covered his mouth with his hands as if he was drowning.

Metal Sonic drained the fluids out of the pod. Once it was empty he hit the release button.

The glass opened, and the Ultimate life form fell out, catching himself before hitting the ground.

The dark blue hedgehog was coughing, drenched from the fluids that was inside the pod, coughing, his purple eyes closed as he exhaled and inhaled slowly.

"Welcome…" Metal Sonic said stepping forward, clapping his robotic hands, "It seems as if I was correct. You were finished ahead of schedule…"

"Huh? Who…who are you? Who am I?" the hedgehog wondered, frowning at Metal Sonic.

"My name is Metal Sonic. I am your creator. Think of me as a father of sorts," Metal grinned, "You were made from the DNA of several of the heroes throughout this world, and edited by me. I made you to be the most powerful life form, and one to help me conquer the world with; something Eggman is setting up for us nicely."

"I know you know basic things, like talking, walking, and you have also been given the experience of fighting. But, you don't have the heroes memories or complete personality traits, you will have to develop those on your own. Now, will you aid me?" Metal Sonic asked, his claws flashing dangerously.

The hedgehog stood up, looking around, and through what he did know. So far what Metal Sonic told him was true, he did know how to fight, he also knew what his powers were, and he even knew who his DNA was from, and just who had the biggest hand in making him.

"Yes…" the hedgehog answered, bending down on one knee, "I shall help you take over this planet, Father."

"Excellent…Now a name for you. How about…Issai…Everything," Metal Sonic said, smiling his robotic smile…

"So it will be. Now…I believe we have some life forms to wipe out…Come with me, Son…" Metal Sonic laughed, heading towards the elevator…

Metal Sonic's plan had begun. Eggman believed he had the robot's loyalty, that the Ultimate Life Form project Mark I would obey him, and only him, and that he was practically ruler of Mobius. He had been betrayed, and he didn't even know.

0000000000

Shadow, Silver, and the unconscious Silhouette, appeared on Angel island, and saw that the three friends, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails where actually building now.

Tails sat up by the Master Emerald, and supervised while Sonic, and Knuckles placed where the basic shape of the house, on the ground, using wood planks.

"Hey!" Shadow interrupted them

"Hey, Faker. Come back for round two already?" Sonic asked putting down a plank. He ran to the visitors and saw Silver carrying Silhouette.  
"Wow. I don't remember Emerald hunting to be that tiring. She must like ya a lot to ask you to carry her." Sonic smiled, nudging Silver's arm.

Shadow face palmed. "She is not asleep. They're not dating, and I didn't come here to fight you. We came to see Knuckles." Shadow answered.

"What do you want ME for? I haven't even finished building this house." Knuckles asked placing another board.

Silver stepped forward "We need you to recharge two Emeralds."

Knuckles didn't stop working. He was determined to finish the house, and avoid helping the "If it's for Eggman. No. I'd make the Master Emerald stop the power of the Chaos Emeralds and scatter them all myself, before I recharge any of them for that Egg-salad! "

A look of concern swept over Silver's face as he looked at Silhouette. He knew if knuckles did that now while Silhouette was this weak she would die.

She moved her head towards him as if she had heard him, but still appeared to be unconscious. Silver held her like he would if he was comforting her. Then joined the others conversation again.

"It's not for him. It's for Silhouette. We'll explain why if you can help us... Her." Shadow replied

Knuckles stopped and looked at them. Even though he didn't trust Shadow as much as he did Silver, They both looked like they weren't kidding. Silver "*sigh* okay." He agreed.

They walked up the many stairs to get to the Master Emerald. Silver explained what he knew, and Shadow gave the part that made it make sense, but neither of them went into detail. They wanted Silhouette to do that.

They reached the top. Knuckles started talking to the Master Emerald almost in a chant. "Master Emerald. Hear us, and restore the Chaos Emeralds that my... Friends have."

The Master Emerald started glowing brighter. Silver set Silhouette down and she reacted to it.

"Silhouette?" Silver asked. Trying to shake her awake, but she didn't.

Shadow thought it had worked, but was disappointed when she was still passed out.

"What was it Silv?" Sonic asked

"She moved... By herself I mean," Silver said "but she did it a few minutes ago too, so I don't know what's happening."

"What did you do that made her react earlier?" Shadow asked. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"I... I think I just looked at her." Silver answered

"Well... You're looking at her now and she's not reacting. …try hugging her!" Sonic suggested.

Shadow glared at Sonic. He didn't like the idea very much. However if it meant that he wouldn't lose her, and have to go back to the other realm, and explain that their Daughter, Friend, Sister, etc wouldn't be coming back. He would have to agree, and he did.

Silver hesitated as Shadow shrugged in agreement, hoping Shadow wouldn't kill him later, he hugged her.

Shadow watched as Silhouette's head slightly move into the hug. "She moved!" He told them.

"I told you she liked him." Sonic said crossing his arms. Then quickly dashing around to the other side of the Master Emerald seconds before he was almost sent off the shrine by Shadow's fist. "You can't stay mad At them. They look cute together." Sonic teased Shadow.

Silver's cheeks turned red, part from her subconscious reactions and the embarrassment of Sonic's comment, but nobody saw him. They where actually watching Shadow get revenge on Sonic for teasing, and the Ultimate life form ended up sitting on the Blue blur.

After a few minutes of trying, Sonic's teasing, and Shadow forcing him to stop. they laid Silhouette against the Master Emerald, still unconscious. Everyone a little upset that she hadn't woke up yet.

"Don't worry she'll be up in no time." Sonic said trying to cheer them up. "After all Silver is still here."

Silver, having enough of it himself, stepped between the two rivals before something else happened. "Can't either of you go five minutes without fighting? Look I know you think it's funny, or 'cute' that you think she likes me, but she never treated me any different than the way she treats the rest of you."

"Hey! Knuckles, what if we add a medical room to the house." Tails suggested. "It would help if you, or Sonic got majorly hurt in a battle, or any of our friends needed help, like Silhouette."

Knuckles looked over to Tails "I don't have a problem with it. Just don't get carried away with the idea."

"What are we suppose to do now?" Silver asked "I can't just go back, get the Sol Emeralds, and return to the future.

"Not with that 'THING' here."

"Asgardian." Shadow corrected him.

Silver sat down in front of Silhouette.

Shadow bent down to Silver and whispered "the reason she treats us all the same is because she doesn't know of any other way to treat us. She was made with a very basic mind set everything else she learned on her own. Just thought you might want to know."

Silver watched the almost lifeless body of Silhouette sit up against the Master Emerald; it hurt him to see her hurt by a meaningless, unimportant, and Stupid experiment that could've been avoided, or chose a different power supply instead of almost killing one of his friends.

"She still travels back, and forth from this world to the other,..." Silver told Shadow. He then whispered to him to hold back emotions. "But that was before I left."

Up until last year; Shadow was clueless on how to help people avoid very emotional outbursts, or emotions altogether; he still doesn't know much about the confusing topic, but he did notice the change in his friends voice, which probably had something to do with it, and figured it would be best if they left him alone...

Shadow patted Silver on his back. He then stood up, and they all left Silver, and Silhouette by the Master Emerald.

0000000000

Shadow was hovering through the streets of Metropolis. Usually, he would go to the tree just outside of westopolis to think about things this intensely, but he thought about the fight he had with Silhouette, and decided to try a different spot.

He looked through several places when he Spotted a Blue blur speed across an intersection.

'Sonic on hover shoes. Why does this not seem right?' Shadow thought to himself as he turned heading after the blue blur.

Shadow kept some distance between him and the blur, but otherwise kept up with him.

Dodging people, and mobines through the city, going a little bit slower (by choice) then the hedgehog he was following. one mobine on the sidewalk who wasn't paying attention stepped in front of Shadow, and he tried stopping, or avoiding her except the ending result was that the two of them collided into each other.

Tumbling over several times he landed on the ground she on top of Shadow as they stopped. "Blaze?"

The purple female cat stood up and tried helping Shadow, who declined her offer.

"I'm looking for Silver..." Blaze told him.

Shadow was still watching the blue blur. "Huh... Silver?... He's by the Master Emerald with Silhouette. I'm kinda in the middle of something right now so see ya!" He said taking off in the direction the dark blue, and tan hedgehog went.

Wondering what had him so busy; Blaze watched him turn the corner chasing the blue blur. "He must be fighting with Sonic... again." She told herself then ran to the edge of the city.

Still keeping his distance Shadow followed the blue hedgehog into an alley.

He stopped just before entering. He heard nothing, and peeked around the corner to see nothing. "But-" he stuttered as he entered. stopping within the first few steps; Shadow got the feeling that it was a trap, but a trap worth falling for.

He was about half way down the alley when a Chaos Spear hit him in the back. The blast sent him forward crashing into several trash cans; he used the loud sound of his fall to cover the sound of him cocking his gun.

Shadow rolled into a ball before hitting the ground. Gaining traction he rolled up the wall a few feet; then uncurled, pushed off the wall, and landed behind the hedgehog with the gun pointed to his head. The threatened hedgehog had a Chaos Spear in his ready hand.

"Oh, you're not who I'm looking for." The dark blue silhouetted hedgehog said almost disappointed.

"Who are you, and who are you looking for?" Shadow demanded, realizing it wasn't Sonic, but still he seemed familiar.

The dark blue hedgehog smirked, and held the Chaos Spear encased hand under Shadow's gun. "Issai." He said as he released the Spear; it hit the gun, and Issai Chaos Controlled away just before the gun exploded, sending Shadow out of the alley into the street... Unconscious.

0000000000

Issai reappeared in central city. He continued to search; hovering down the streets he searched for hours, and almost had the entire city covered.

Issai came to a halt when he saw a black and grey hedgehog sitting inside a café. 'I found him!' He thought to himself.

He entered the shop, and walked over to the hedgehog's table. "Crevice?" Issai asked

The Black and grey hedgehog looked up at Issai. "Yes. Can I help you?" He smiled.

Not really expecting that he would be so... Nice. "My name is Issai. I need you to come with me." He introduced himself. It wasn't really how he planned it, but he just sort of chose the easy way because of Crevice's happy attitude.

"Where are we going?" Crevice asked standing up from the table, and paying for his drink.

"I... Can't tell you."

Crevice frowned, "well, I'm looking for someone. So I can't stay with you for long."

"It won't take long." Issai said pulling out the Chaos Emerald Metal Sonic gave him, and the two of them disappeared in a flash of blue light.

0000000000

Amy Rose was walking through the streets of metropolis. She had just finished shopping, and was headed home when she heard an explosion, and saw a familiar black and crimson hedgehog get blasted into the streets from a side alley: supposedly, he was unconscious.

She ran up, and looked into the alley, seeing nothing but shrapnel. She glanced back at Shadow; she really didn't like the black hedgehog very much, but he was lying in the middle of the street, unconscious.

She set her groceries down, and pulled Shadow out of the street, and leaning him against the building, stepping back to glare at him,

"Great." She huffed, "What am I supposed to do now? She crossed her arms, glaring at the unconscious hedgehog, "...I got you out of the streets, and you're still unconscious! I'm not going to stand here in the streets all day waiting your you to wake up!" She made a wide gesture with her hands, "l have groceries that need to be refrigerated, and I can't carry both of you back home!" She started to pace back and forth in front of him, "I could just leave you here!" She stated, "But I'd better not... Ugh! Why am I caring about you so much?" She turned on him, "I should leave you here. Especially after all you've done to Sonic!" She huffed angrily. "But... Seeing as I can't just leave you here on the streets - which I'd love to do!" She sighed, "Let's try this..."

She bent down to Shadow's level, taking his hands in hers. She turned, losing her balance, and stumbling back into his lap. She cringed mentally as she pulled his hands over her head, trying to get a good enough grip to support the other hedgehog.

'Okay, Amy, you can do this,' she thought to herself.

She leaned forward, shakily trying to lift him, the sudden shift of weight on her back sending them tumbling forward onto the sidewalk with Amy pinned under his weight.

She squealed in horror, shoving him off of her; jumping to her feet, and angrily dragging him back to the wall.

She took a deep, calming breath, "Plan B," she announced, like a threat, going to her groceries, and retrieving a small rope.

She moved back to Shadow, grimacing at him one last time, before crossing his legs, setting her groceries in his lap, moving his arms to support them, and tying his hands together to keep them from slipping.

She stood back, admiring her handiwork, before shifting him away from the wall, and dragging him home, hoping fiercely that nobody she knew would see her.

0000000000

**A/N**

Shadow: What the... Help. 0_0

Silhouette: I'm still passed out. *rolls eyes*

Shadow: I'VE BEEN TAKEN HOSTAGE BY A PINK HEDGEHOG!

Silhouette: well who did you think was coming? We're not going to leave you unconscious in the middle of the street.

Amy: you where passed out; what did you want me to do leave you there?

Shadow: I might have preferred it. What are you doing here?

Silhouette: I told you she would be helping us with the ending authors note.

Shadow: oh. I was more 'okay' with this before we read the story.

Amy: don't worry I'm sure I can throw you back out into the street as soon as I can.

Silhouette: ooorrr... We can wait, and see what's going to happen.

Shadow: are you sure it's a good idea? I am kinda stuck with...

(Sonic runs up)

Amy: SONIC!

Shadow: what? Oh... *crosses arms over chest*

Sonic: I think you should wait. It's not like you can do anything to stop her.

Shadow: *Evil grin* sure there is.

Amy: don't...

(Shadow and Sonic start fighting.)

Amy: what... Why are They?

Silhouette: oh- nothing. While we are distracted now would be a good time to say that the Author doesn't own anything Avengers, or Sonic related; except for Crevice, and me; Issai belongs to thegodofirony (thanks).

Sonic: okay! Okay! Stop! STOP!

Shadow: what's the matter, Faker; can't handle losing in front of your Girlfriend?

Sonic: No! I just stopped by to hear the next chapter.

Shadow: *lets go of Sonic*

Sonic: and to warn you that I'll be getting payback in one of the next few chapters. I'll tell you which one when you get there.

Shadow: what kind of 'payback'?

Sonic: you'll find out when everyone else does.

Silhouette: don't kill him.

Shadow: I'll try to remember that...

(Sonic starts running, and Shadow takes off after him.)

Amy: *sigh* isn't he wonderful?

Silhouette: Sonic? Ummm sure. Well we better go before something really bad happens.

*crash sound in distance*

Amy: SONIC!

Silhouette: *exhales sharply* yep that was Sonic;... Kicking My Brother into the next chapter. We thank you for reading!

Amy/Silhouette: *wave*


	6. Chapter 6, Blueprints

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 6, Blueprints

**A/N**

Silhouette: Hiya!

Shadow: Hello everyone. We had a little problem with communication between us and the Author so that's why this one took longer.

Silhouette: this chapter was a little difficult to write, I didn't really know how it was going to turn out, but I finally got it.

Shadow. ...Wait, what? You wrote this chapter?

Silhouette: ummm... *laughs nervously" actually I wrote them all.

Shadow: you what?

Silhouette: surprise!

Shadow: scratch what I said to open with I had a HUGE miscommunication with the Author. *glares at Silhouette*

Silhouette: *Smiles innocently* *halo*

Shadow: okay if you're the author the who was I talking to in the authors note in chapter 1?

Silhouette: Me.

Shadow: ... You can clone yourself. I forgot. Anyway, then I'm sure you're dying to say it?

Silhouette: sure... I don't own anything from Sonic or Avengers, and Issai belongs to thegodofirony.

Shadow: yeah that too, but I meant the OTHER thing.

Silhouette: oh, yes! Of course. ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Two days had passed since Loki arrived on Mobius, and he would be helping the only person, that so far passed for a person in his mind, Except for he had no idea what he was saying most of the time. So while Eggman was at his desk coming up with a plan; something he had hoped Loki would've been able to help with; the god of mischief was laying on the collapsable bed Eggman had gotten out for him tossing the green Sol Emerald in the air, and catching it. Bottom line: he was bored.

"What is the purpose in these things?" Loki asked sitting up looking at the rest of them on the desk in front of Eggman.

"They're the source of power we need; without them we wouldn't have even a slight chance against that Blue pest." Eggman explained for the second time.

"If he'a such a pest, why don't you just use bug spray, or poison?" Loki suggested.

"Because..." Eggman said, annoyed. He looked back at the bored Asgardian. Loki sighed "I would not understand how unpredictable that Sonic the Hedgehog actually is." He finished with what the doctor had repeated so many times to him already that he lost count. Loki went up to the desk Eggman was working at, peeking over his shoulder at the designs for the battle robots. "How... Typical."

Eggman stopped, glaring up at him. "Do you have a better Idea?"

"No, no," Loki gestured towards his blueprints, "By all means, don't drag me into this."

"I expected you to have plan A already in progress."

"Your expectations are but foolish theory. You hold no power over me."

"I don't have to send you home, and from the looks of things, I won't be able to send you home."

Loki pressed the blade of his scepter to Eggman's back, "What do you mean you cannot return me home?"

"I mean that the quantum alinement between our two worlds was only opened for five minutes. That was one of the only times when travel was possible."

"If it were easy, everyone would do it. Find a way.

"the universe has it's own set of cycles; no matter how advanced our technology is we can't change that, and I'm not quite sure when the next one will occur, it could be a week, or not for ten years, but until then you will have to remain here."

Loki drew himself back, glancing across the lab once more, before making his way to his cot. He plopped down on the thin mattress, staring at eggman's back as he continued his work, seemingly unfazed by his interruption. Loki sighed, picking his green emerald back up, and turning it around in his hands, smiling to himself, "Humpty Dumpty sat in a chair, looking over his plans in despair; An army of hamsters, forbidden to bail, all wait for your bidding, though destined to fail..." He sighed, "Honestly, it torments me to observe you... Watching you think, it's truly painful..." He tossed the emerald in the air, catching it easily, "I have no hope do I?"

"that depends on how you handle this situation. Even if I wanted to I couldn't send you back, I wouldn't be able to do it unless it realigned. I also would have to find more power, our worlds are so far apart that two of the emeralds gave all there power, and are not of use anymore."

"One more question;" Loki called across the lab, "Why are they all called Emeralds if there all different colors?"

"Because... They just are." Eggman said turning back towards his desk, he glanced out the door and saw one of his robots passing. "Metal!?" He called out. The blue robot backed up Until it stood in the door way. "Yes, doctor?" Metal Sonic asked. "Go show Loki some of our plans. So I can be alone to think." Eggman told the Robot.

Metal Sonic agreed, and Loki followed him. "So... Can you talk?" Loki asked Thinking that he did hear it talk earlier. "Yes." Metal replied. "Where are we going?" Loki wondered, Metal Sonic didn't answer. as they passed several corridors Loki considered turning around, going back, staying bored in the room with the human.

"Father, I found him-" Issai said walking out of one of the corridors. Becoming silent when he saw Loki.

"Is this who you were talking about... Father?"

Metal Sonic entered the room Issai had come out of; leaving his 'son' and Loki in the hall, and the door closing behind him.

Issai, and Loki stood there Starring at each other. "So..." Loki said breaking the Silence that was becoming awkward. "What are you?"

"I'm The Ultimate Life Form . My name is Issai." He introduced himself.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. Is everyone here a hamster?" he asked .

Issai shook his head, slightly confused as to why Loki called him a hamster.

the door opened again; Crevice, and Metal Sonic came out. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. I'm looking for..." Crevice apologized.

"When you find him tell him: Eggman needs his help." Metal Sonic told him, starting to get annoyed by the hedgehog's consistent nice behavior.

"I will tell him. Bye!" Crevice waved. Then Chaos Controlled away.

Metal Sonic turned, and as best as a robot could, gave Issai a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. "I think you got the wrong Life Form."

"I wasn't expecting it either," Issai admitted shrugging his shoulders, and Throwing his hands in the air. "but there's only three people on Mobius Who have black Arms DNA, and he's one of them... Wait a second... **Four** people Counting the stuff you used for me." he counted with his fingers.

"This isn't working." Metal Sonic clenched his fist tightly. He looked at the Sol Emerald in Loki's hand. "We need to start at the source." he said smiling evilly with no mouth.

"The source?..." Issai thought out loud. "You mean of Black Arms?"

"His name is Black Doom." Metal Sonic told his 'son'. "I would do it myself, but I'm still currently undercover, and not allowed to leave the base."He said clenching his fist tighter, and glaring around at the Lair.

"I will find him, Father!" Issai said with an evil smirk.

"I'll try to help from here as much as I can, Son," Metal placed his robotic hand on Issai's shoulder. "but there's no promises on Instant responses."

Issai nodded his head in agreement, and took off through the hall.

Loki watched Issai hover down the hall. "Son?" He asked turning towards Metal Sonic.

"none of your business. Come on." the Robot said.

they walked In silence as Metal sonic ignored the Asgardian, and Loki wondering what the robot was doing and talking about.

0000000000

the last thing Shadow remembered was a dark blue hedgehog glaring into the darkest parts of the unknown as he disappeared just as his gun exploded, and blacked out.

"ow,...my head." Shadow muttered trying to make words that made sense. He opened his eyes for a second glancing around at the blue and pink walls with pictures of Sonic everywhere. Shadow; although still kinda weak covered his eyes. "No. No. No. No. No. No. I'm dead I knew it, ...But somehow I never thought that Sonic was famous in this world too." Shadow peeked around at the room again. "I wonder if it's possible if I can kill myself again and go somewhere else."

A breeze blew in from the window knocking a small picture off the shelf above the bed; floating down and landed on Shadow's face. He picked up the picture and flipped it over to look at it. It was of Sonic and himself.

Shadow screamed jumping out of bed, chaos spearing the door down, running down the hall, tripping milliseconds later at the end of the hall, stumbling into what looked like a kitchen, landing on his back, and a dish towel falling on his face. to tired to move he just layer there breathing very heavily.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" A high pitch Girly voice said.

"Ghost's dont exist." Shadow said weakly pulling the dish towel off his face looking up at Amy Rose. "NOT YOU TOO! the faker's gonna kill me twice, then bury me alive, and dance on my grave."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"quick question." He said starring at the light, light, light ,almost white, pink ceiling. "Are we dead?"

Amy stopped cooking and looked down at the ultimate life form, staring at seemingly Nothing, probably the most scared she had ever seen him. "No. What gave you that idea?"

An audible sigh of relief swept over the black and red hedgehog. "The room... Soni...uh... er the faker was everywhere, ...he even fell on me. Wait... What are you some kinda psychiatrist?" His eyes shifted from the roof to the pink hedgehog.

Amy took the food off her stove and put it on two plates on the table. She looked down at Shadow, "do you want to eat on the floor, or at the table?"

Shadow glared at her not finding her funny at all probably because he kept ignoring his sense of humor and stood up; he looked at the pancakes with blue berries on them sitting across from each other on the table, "what are they?"

"they're Chao berry pancakes with my special blueberry sauce." Amy said sitting down at one of the plates, shadow made his way over to the other one and sat down Staring at the food in front of him. he rubbed his temples felling a headache coming on, "How long was I knocked out?"

"A little over a day."

"how did I get here?"

"I dragged you here, and not because I like you."

"did you hit me with your hammer?"

Amy was quiet, and quickly shoved another bite of pancake in her mouth.

"is that why my head hurts?"

"I have no idea how your head hurts, but you're a lot heavier then I thought, and wouldn't get in the bed."

shadow was about to try the pancakes "...Wait, You... We didn't-"

"EW! SHADOW, NO! I slept in the guest bedroom!"

"Why didn't you put me in the guest bedroom?"

"my bed is closer to the ground, and It was easier to get you in."

"Right." Shadow said awkwardly taking a bite of his food. "Mmm...good."

The rest of the time they were eating was kinda quiet. Shadow was finishing his food, "this really is good. you totally outdo Eggman's cooking any day."

"Thanks. I like doing it."

"in advance... I'm sorry about you door." He tried apologizing in his very awkward predicament.

"what happened to my door, ...Or do I want to know?

Shadow stood up, and put his dish in the sink and turned the water on, "I panicked." He admitted, as he washed his plate. "Sorry."

Amy put her plate in the sink for him to wash as well, and looked down the hall at the tiny wood pieces from her door. She sighed, "it's just a door. I can get it replaced." She calmed herself.

Shadow finished the dishes, "I think they're clean." He said backing away from the sink. Amy turned to see a sink full of bubbles, and The ultimate life form covered in bubbles as well. She giggled as he was wiping some of them off.

"I'll finish the dishes; you can go, but if you tell Sonic- "

"if the Faker finds out he got it from you; i'm not telling." He interrupted wiping the rest of the bubbles off. "thanks... Bye." He said walking out the front door. "I wonder what's happened in a day?" he thought to himself as he took off in the direction of Eggman's lair.

0000000000

a big metal door opened into a dark room. Metal Sonic flipped the lights on, and the latest one of Eggman's giant battle suits was standing there. "Is this what he does?" Loki asked walking up to the giant robot armor. "what does he use them for?"

"Guess."

"He couldn't have built this to wipe out the little blue hamster?"

"Bingo."

"talk about extinction, and he plans on using this?"

"he's used them in the past; I would think he built it for this battle."

Loki continued to wonder why they where making such a big fuss over killing one hedgehog.

Metal Sonic stood at the door while Loki wandered around the room. He looked over to the table Eggman would go to if he got board, and saw a hand, a metal hand, like his. Metal Sonic walked over to it, and placed his hand next to it. It was exact ally the same.

He pushed the hand aside, and found the blue prints that where used to make him only the name Sonic was marked through, and had Scourge written under it. He scanned the design nothing was dramatically different about the design other than the color. An idea came to Metal Sonic as he turned to continue 'babysitting' the Asgardian.

"Loki?" A voice called from the door as Shadow entered. Loki walked around the battle suit, "I remember you." He said noticing the black hedgehog. "I've forgotten your name though."

"Shadow the Hedgehog." He reminded him. "What are you doing in here?""

"I believe I pushed Humpty Dumpty over the wall; so he told the blue Metal Hamster to show me around." Loki said gesturing towards Metal Sonic.

"Humpty Dumpty?" Shadow repeated

"Metal Hamster?" Metal Sonic repeated

"Whatever, before you left your world you said you where doing something with your sister... What was it?" Shadow pushing the weird saying aside.

"why do you want to know?"

"No reason."

"we were in battle; my Sister had disappeared from it, and I was searching for her, but an hour later I was taken away to here."

"Was she okay?"

"She was before she left. After that I know nothing."

"Are you alright?"

"of course not I'm talking with a three foot, Black n' red, anthropomorphic hamster; with a boss that uses homing missiles, and laser ray guns, to get rid of a small blue hamster." Loki said almost in a panic. He bent down to shadow's level and whispered, "I think I'm going insane."

"The insanity has just started. You need food to survive; right? Why don't we go to the kitchen, and you can eat something. It might help you accept your delusions." Shadow said amused by how fast Loki 'thinks' he lost his mind.

0000000000

in the small kitchen Eggman had, Shadow and Metal Sonic came to an agreement; that even though it wasn't in his programming Metal Sonic would cook, while Shadow kept Loki company.

"Are you really an animal " Loki asked, still not believing that he was talking to a hedgehog, and the hedgehog was ACTUALLY RESPONDING BACK TO HIM!

"Sort of... I'm THE Ultimate Life Form. From a top secret file in the G.U.N. Data base called 'Project Shadow'. I was created by professor Gerald Robotnik, and the leader of an alien race, Black Doom, in Space Colony A.R.K. Over fifty years ago."

"You don't look fifty." Loki said like he was tired, and wasn't all there.

"I'm actually like... Seventy."

"You don't look seventy."

"I'm not suppose to age."

"I do age, but I'm also immortal."

"How old ARE you?"

"Eighteen, but in Midgard I'm one thousand, forty-seven."

"how old's is your sister?"

"She's a year younger than I am. Seventeen, but she's stopped aging, or as Midgardian's would say one thousand, forty-six."

"you don't look that old either."

"here." Metal Sonic said giving some of the food he made to Loki.

Loki looked down at the brown-red chunky sauce covered tube of meat in a bun that was put in front of him. "what is it?" He asked

"It's the only thing I know how to make: Chili dogs." Metal said then left to give the other one to Dr. Eggman.

Shadow face palmed as Loki stared at the chili covered hotdog.

"That robot is so much like the Faker it's not even funny anymore." Shadow muttered as he pulled his hand away from his face.

"why do you call him Faker?" The Asgardian asked picking up the food, and trying it; to his surprise it was actually good.

"it's a name he started calling me, I refuse to accept it, and throw back at him, but we never found out who was the real Faker. Which I know is Him."

Loki chuckled lightly "Thor, my brother, well adopted Brother, we fought like that,... Sort of." He said remembering the things he did in Asgard. "Thor would win most the fights though; he kept putting that stupid hammer on me that I couldn't lift. I finally outsmarted him. Rajah, my sister, she could lift the hammer, but she didn't like to do it, or us fighting, she would never join the fights our family had. Come to think of it she didn't like a lot of things, or people. She would talk to me, and told me a lot of things she would have never told anyone else. One thing was that she would pass out randomly; I'm not sure what caused it, but I was the only one she told on how to wake her up. I wonder why she did that?" Loki muttered. Looking over at the black Hedgehog during the end. "I'm boring you am I not?"

Shadow shook his head "no you're not. I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one trapped in misery."

Loki remembered that the last time he saw Shadow there was another one that looked like him, or did he imagine that? "The other black Hamst- Hedgehog; was your sister, Right? How is she?"

"still knocked out." He answered tracing out shapes on the table. "How do you wake yours up?"

"It wouldn't work on yours." Loki said taking another bite of the chili dog. Shadow nodded understandingly, but Loki had nothing else to do. "To wake up Rajah you have to hit her in the gut, and if it didn't work you would have to do it again with a dagger."

Shadow's head slowly looked up at the Asgardian, His eyes grew large shocked at what had to happen. "Ow" he whispered to himself.

"I wouldn't suggest doing it to your sister; it might kill her."

"believe me I won't do that to her." he told Loki_ 'I would have to do it to me for it to work on her.' _he thought to himself

"you're a good listener."

This made Shadow half smile. "I was told I was raised around humans; I wish I could remember if this is true or not, but that's where I would guess where I got it from."

Metal Sonic entered the room again. Shadow stood up from the table."I'm gonna go check on Silhouette."

"Why do you help Sonic?" Metal Sonic asked Shadow as he was walking out the door.

"I don't. The Faker, and I ARE NOT friends. I just put up with him because he, and Sil Are." He told the robot then left. Loki chuckled amused at the hedgehog's repulsion to the one called Sonic.

0000000000

On Angel Island our three companions Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were working hard, and already had the frame of the house set up.

Silver was there too watching to make sure Silhouette was still alive. The two sat by the Master Emerald, and he would use his telekinesis to help if they needed it, but otherwise never moved.

"it's a good thing we finished that room first. Now we won't bother them as much." Sonic commented as he built a wall in a matter of seconds.

"do ya think he'll be okay?" Tails asked mixing some more concrete.

Sonic smiled "don't worry about it. They'll both be fine." He said giving the fox a thumbs up. "Now, come on, Knuckster! what else needs to be done?" He asked

"Well for starters you could call me by me REAL name!" The Echidna yelled

"yeah, got it. What's next knuckle-head?"

He sighed finishing making sure that the next wall was level. "it's Knuckles, and you can build up this one now."

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed. Then started building up the wall faster than anyone could really knew what was going on.

"I see you've never slowed down since the last time I saw you." Blaze said walking up to the trio.

"Long time, No see. How'a the future?" Sonic asked jumping down from the wall he just put up.

"They are doing well."

"that's a relief. I was hoping you weren't coming back to fix the timeline, again."

"I too hope I don't have to, but the Sol Emerald have been taken, and Silver is missing."

"The fernhead's not missing; he's in that room with Sil." Sonic told the purple cat pointing at the room they has finished building.

Blaze nodded, "What are they doing? Is he alright?"

"Can't really say;" Knuckles said leveling another part of the house. "he's been in there for three days."

"Silvers Fine." Shadow said hovering past them. "Has he said anything else?"

"Nothing." Tails said "I even tried to pin point exactly what's wrong, but Nothing worked the tests results say she's normally fine, and healthy."

"the kid's still with her right?"

"never left her for a second."

"we haven't checked on them in a while so if you wanted to see how the two lovers are doing go right ahead." Sonic said gesturing both arms to the room with a little bow.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the blue hedgehog. "if you won't I will." Blaze said heading towards the room. Shadow put his arm out blocking her path. "I'll do it."

0000000000

"Is she alright?" Shadow asked as he entered the Master Emerald Room.

Silver shook his head. He sat a few feet away from the unconscious girl.  
"She's still alive, but she hasn't woke up yet, she started breathing again so that's a bonus! I don't see how she could be doing any better under these conditions though."

"Blaze is outside-" Shadow gestured towards the doorway.

"She's here to see Sonic." Silver responded not even flinching.

"She said she was looking for you."

"She meant Sonic."

Shadow might not be the brightest, but from what he was told, and saw noticed that Silver actually did liked her. (one reason was. because they had to build the room around the two of them)

"Why don't you go... somewhere? Take a break; she's not going to move." Shadow told him thinking he needed a break.

"No, but she might wake up, and I think someone needs to be here when she does."

"Sooo. Are you going at least going to tell Blaze 'Hi'?"

Silver stood up walked over to the doorway. "Hi, Blaze!" He yelled waving at the purple cat. Shadow rolled his eyes, and Sliver sat back down where he was before.

"There's nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

"Nope."

"That's what I thought."

Shadow went back outside

"Well Doc, how are the patients?" Sonic asked as Shadow was walking around the room.

Shadow knew Sonic was a little concerned, even though it seemed like he didn't care. "They're Fine. Watch the doorway. Don't follow me." He said hiding on the other side of the room.

The four mobines exchanged looks of confusion.

"I don't remember him ever having Anxiety before." Blaze said when they couldn't see him any more.

"I guess there's a first time for everything." Sonic said, shrugging.

A loud crash was heard, and Silver came out of the room confused as well; he walked over the way Shadow did and saw the black, and red life form leaning up against the wall holding his stomach, rolling over in pain.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked.

Shadow quickly stood up as if nothing had happened. "Nothing. Just keeping things interesting. How's Silhouette?" He asked changing the subject.

"She's the same."

Shadow nodded, and the two of them joined the others, but Silver managed to slip away.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked. Shadow shook his head to say 'nothing'.

"Silver?" Blaze asked as the white hedgehog joined them again with his head hung low. He looked up at her and forced a smile.

"What?" Shadow asked

"Silhouette. ...she's ...dead." He answered hesitantly. "I'm sorry." Blaze said putting her hand on his shoulder.

0000000000

**A/N**

Shadow: What the...

Silhouette: The End!

Shadow: huh what do you mean 'the end' it can't end there! You Have to write another chapter!

Silhouette: suspenseful eh?

Shadow: this isn't funny!

Silhouette: okay in the next chapter I'll be gone and everyone else is carrying on like I never existed; is that what you want?

Shadow: I want to at least meet my brother. Let me know I'm not alone!

Silhouette: you're not alone, but you do have to tell Odin what happened.

Shadow: *freeze* *eyes grow huge*... YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! THE ALLFATHER FREAKS ME OUT! DON'T LEAVE!

Silhouette: CALM DOWN! You'll find out whether you have to go back with Loki to Asgard to tell Odin when everyone else does.

Shadow: But... But... But I'm your brother.

Silhouette: yep! So is Loki. Also one thing I will say to avoid confusion 'The Ultimate Life form' name is automatically Shadow's if there's more that one in the room. 'The First Ultimate life form' is Silhouette(me), 'The Life form' would be Crevice (Black Doom doesn't consider him 'Ultimate'), and Issai would be the New Ultimate Life form.

Shadow: just so we all know; How many Chapters are you planning in writing?

Silhouette; I'm gunna try to do around 50, but that all depends on how everything in the story goes.

Shadow: I feel sorry for Silver., you just left him standing there.

Silhouette: technically I left everyone 'Standing there'.

Shadow: So when are you going to be 'standing there' with us?

Silhouette: nice try!

Shadow: ok so hopefully there will be 44 chapters left; something has to happen.

Silhouette: yep and you'll find that out in the next chapters. Bye! *walks away*

Shadow: But... Never mind. The less I mess with her the faster the chapter will get done. *looks to viewers* oh hello... Again. Umm... Thanks for reading! tell us what you think, and if you would prefer if Silhouette comes back. I'm not sure what she will be writing in the next chapters, (she doesn't tell me at all) but I will give her your suggestions, and if it fits with what she has it could happen. (Please make her come back; I really don't want to face Odin. Not that I'm scared of him.) till the next chapter! *wave* see ya!


	7. Chapter 7, confetti

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 7, confetti

**A/N**

Shadow: *gestures for Silhouette to come* Hi!

Silhouette: Got it! Hello everyone!

Shadow: sooo...

Silhouette: what?

Shadow: What happens?

Silhouette: you'll find out.

Shadow: ugh! Oh, and also just for the people out there that doubt... Odin is very scary; not intimidating, he's the silent, but deadly one; the 'I will do anything to protect you, but if you do something wrong; you'll never live it down' type. *whispers* he will haunt you. *normal voice* especially if you're his step son.

Silhouette: Nice, Shadow. Very Nice. *rolls eyes*

Shadow: how did you live with Him for that long?

Silhouette: ... I ...didn't. Can't more like it. Doom made it impossible for me to.

Shadow: so how are you still alive?

Silhouette: I'm free to travel anywhere, whenever I need to get away; I'll explain more later.

Shadow: that's right... Chaos Control.

Silhouette: where are you going?

Shadow: Nowhere until I find out whether or not I'm going to be the main course for supper in Asgard.

Silhouette: oookay then. Let's all read about how Shadow is going to handle telling Odin and still surviving.

Shadow: No. No No. He's gotta come to Mobius if I'm telling Him. I'M NOT LEAVING!

Silhouette: Good luck with that. ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

everything was a blur. Shadow could always depend on his senses, but now everything was all running together. 'Was it all real?' he thought to himself. 'I didn't think that we were really... Almost twins. I thought it was a mind game that I keep falling for, but now...?'. He was sitting under a tree alone, thinking through things that he never really considered before.

everyone else was all together sitting next to Knuckles' half way built house on the grass. Blaze was trying to cheer up Silver. Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic where with Blaze, and Silver. Sonic was laying down resting, but still was kinda upset for his friends.

"I'm fine, Blaze! Really!" Silver said wishing she would stop. "Don't let me stop you from building; please continue." He said standing up and gesturing towards the house, before making his way over to sit next to Shadow.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How ya Doin'?"

Shadow shrugged

Silver leaned against the tree watching his friends build the house. "we're gonna be okay." He told his friend.

Shadow nodded leaning up against the tree as well."it's kinda fuzzy; my memory, but I think the last time I missed someone this bad after they died was Maria."

"For me it was probably my parents."

"Humm..." Shadow realized what he had just admitted "what are we doing: confession time?" He asked Silver. the white hedgehog shrugged. "okay then... Let's see... My father's a demon, I have no idea what my shoe size is, I consider you a friend, I am slowly gathering bit and pieces of my past, and I have no love interests."

Silver Smiled at Shadow, and nodded. He thought that this was probably a good thing that he cleared his mind even though he wasn't expecting him to do it like that. Shadow returned the look, and half smiled.

"my turn?"

He nodded

"Let's see... What did you cover... Umm, my parents are... Dead, I think they're both hedgehogs; hmm.. I don't know my shoe size either; Blaze was my first friend, but I think of you as my friend; my past mainly involved destroying Iblis over, and over, and over; my love interest... I wouldn't call it 'Love' but it would have been Silhouette."

in the distance, the sound of giggling, and people shushing one another was heard.

"I didn't know your parents were dead. Although it might have been a good thing. My parents were crazy confusing; one kept kicking Maria, and Me out of his office, while the other one traveled, and was at some times several thousands of light years away." Shadow said recalling the memory Silhouette had shown him when they hacked into the Space Colony A.R.K.'s security tapes.

"What you two talkin' about?" A girls voice asked from behind the tree on Silver's side. Neither of the boys looked at who it was they could've cared less at this point. "Stuff." They both said almost in unison.

"can I sit with you?" She asked.

"sure." Silver said patting the empty grassy space next to him.

there was a few seconds of silence before Silver looked at Shadow, and asked "I thought you were created in a lab, and didn't have parents?"

"Black Doom wanted a son; three tries later... He got me... Kinda. I'm a rebellious little child." Shadow responded with a childish evil smile.

Silver chuckled. Then Sonic appeared from behind the wall of the house. He was obviously pushed out there by someone, they could tell by the reaction he gave back to the person who shoved him before walking out a few steps. "HOW LONG DID IT TAKE THEM?" Sonic yelled at them

Shadow and Silver exchanged glances.

"THEY STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT!" The girl yelled back.

Silver and Shadow looked at who had joined them. Both of them were shocked, and speechless to see Silhouette sitting there. Silver glanced back at Shadow to make sure he wasn't going delirious.

"I THINK THEY KNOW NOW!" Silhouette yelled at Sonic before Silver started hugging her extremely tight. "I missed you, too." She said hugging him back not as tightly though. "this is sweet." She continued. Silver didn't let go, or loosen his grip as Sonic ran up to them. "Okay, I can't breath Anymore, Silver. ...Silver? ...Air is kinda important." She said, but Silver didn't budge. "Okay, so air isn't that important, but air FLOW is! Silver? ...I'm ...Blacking out now." She gasped between trying to get air. Silver finally released her. She fell over on her back and gasped deeply. Then she started laughing "I missed you too." She repeated.

"why did you fake your death?" he asked

"she didn't," Sonic answered. "We checked on her while you guys were over here, and she had no pulse, and she wasn't breathing."

"then how..." silver wondered

Shadow leaned against the tree again, and sighed loudly with relief, and started laughing. He was relieved that his freedom to live **without** the Allfather haunting him for the rest of his life; had been restored!

Sonic was surprised to see him do that,"Whoa! I didn't know you knew how to laugh!"

Shadow stood up, and offered to help Silhouette up, and helped her stand up as Silver stood up as well.

"Well now that we're all present, and accounted for, I do believe Silver has something to say." Sonic said as the four mobines walked back to the house.

"I... Do?" Silver asked The Blue Blur.

"Kinda unexpected, but usually she says it first, and with more confidence." Blue teased him

"NO! That's not what I meant! umm... Sil... Uh, welcome back." He stuttered. Sonic face palmed. Silhouette smiled and thanked him.

"Anything else?" Sonic hinted. Shadow gesturing towards Silhouette until she looked behind her then he froze with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Am I missing something?" She asked turning back towards Silver; he shrugged.

"OH, come on! you did not just spend the last three days inside that room to turn around now!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow gave Silver an approved look, and the hedgehog turned a shade whiter than he already was.

"what have you done? He looks like he's seen a ghost." Silhouette said surprised he could even get whiter.

"C-C-Can I ask her- ...w-without you two staring me down?" The pale white hedgehog asked.

Sonic smiled "Sure!" He said running around them, pushing the now annoyed Shadow away from them.

"so?" Blaze asked "what was there ...uh your reaction?" As the two rounded the Corner

Sonic's huge smile almost completely vanished when he saw Blaze. "You and Silver weren't going out were you?" He asked.

not expecting that Blaze hesitantly said "N-No. Why? Is he finally asking Silhouette?" Her voice becoming very happy, and almost relieved.

"YEAH! Wait... Finally?" Sonic repeated now wondering how long he had been waiting to ask.

"He didn't, and seems like he will never forget the first time they met; when she helped him defeat Iblis. He hasn't stopped talking about her since, but what kept him back was asking you, Shadow if he could."

"so that's what happened when they met." Shadow said to himself; turning around to meet the two hedgehogs approaching.

"well, is it settled?" Tails asked eagerly wanting them to officially say it, but everyone knew what she said by the big smiles on there faces.

Silhouette nodded. Blaze winked at Silver.

"Alright! Now what?" Silhouette asked talking about the house; thinking That was What they we're doing before they came up.

"Silver, and you do something fun together. Duh." Knuckles said. Silhouette's face turned red, and she hid it in her hands.

'Beep'

Shadow pulled out his communicator, and Eggman had sent him A message. Silhouette pulled her's out as well, and read the message. _'Shadow, we're regrouping at the base to welcome our newest members, and probably your new partner since you other one is gone. So come immediately_!'

"How long was I passed out?"

"Three days," Sonic answered "and Silver was always there."

"Yes! I got that, but what else happened? Did the teleporter work?"

"Teleporter!?" Sonic exclaimed "So Eggman IS planning something!" he started getting excited "what is it another 'Eggman-land' scheme?"

Shadow smirked evilly up at Sonic "you'll see." He taunted.

Silver peeked on the screen of Silhouette's communicator. "I thought you already met Loki."

Silhouette jerked her head up and looked at Silver almost worried "Who?" She demanded he repeat. Shadow shook his head "you weren't suppose to tell them yet."

"Shadow. The. Hedgehog! _Who_ is here?" Silhouette yelled repeating the question.

Sonic smirked at Silhouette getting on to The Faker. Shadow shook his head saying 'Nothing'. The First Ultimate Life Form sighed; glared at him very annoyed at her brother. "If you won't tell me I'll find out myself"

"NO! WAIT!" Shadow tried stopping her

"CHAOS CONTROL!" And she disappeared in a flash of red light.

Shadow reached to get caught in the Chaos Control too, but grasped air. He clenched his fist. Looking at Silver he said "She'll be fine. Stay put, and don't mention that name again." Then he Chaos Controlled away.

0000000000

Silhouette reappeared in Eggman's base entrance. She took off down the hall. Shadow reappearing right behind her. Hovering down the halls not far behind her. Silhouette was trying to go faster than him, but when they reached the room the Doctor was in; Silhouette came to a sudden stop resulting in Shadow running into her, and the both of them tumbling farther into the hall.

when they hit the ground Shadow had pinned Silhouette down. "GET OFF ME!" She yelled."Shhh... I was going to tell you, but you were out for the moment, and Loki is-" Shadow was explaining when the Asgardian came out into the hall and saw them. "Here." Shadow finished Getting off his Sister, and helped her up.

Silhouette crossed her arms over her chest. Still somewhat angry no one told her before. Loki smiled at the two almost identical hedgehogs. "You must be Shadow's Sister. I am Loki of Asgard, but you can just call me Loki."

"Silhouette." She introduced herself.

"Is everyone Ready?" Eggman asked motioning to them to come in.

Shadow, Loki, and Silhouette entered the room. The room had streamers hanging from the ceiling, and a few hand made string poppers 'fireworks' sitting on the desk amongst the technical equipment.

"Doctor, why are we having a 'welcoming party' for Loki if he's been here for three days already?" Shadow asked wondering why he kept getting more streamers, and putting them up for not so special occasions, like his birthday, and kept them up there, or replaced them if he tore them down.

"Loki is getting the surprising news too, but before I say anything we're waiting on Metal Sonic to come back with Him."

Shadow walked over to the poppers.

"How can you tell them apart?" Loki asked Eggman

"the annoying one with gold, or Silver highlights and clothes is Silhouette; Shadow is the one who keeps losing his memory."

"Gee, Doctor. what a nice way to remember me." Shadow said sarcastically to himself as he pulled the string to one of the noisemakers, and it's confetti inside was scattered all over the desk.

"Don't Do that! we need those for later!" Eggman told the Ultimate Life Form.

"Need?" Shadow asked doubtfully Picking up another one. "And I do remember most of my past."

"Oh really? What did you make on your first real Easter?" Eggman quizzed him. Shadow looked at Eggman as if he had lost his mind. "Umm how do YOU know what I made on my first Easter?"

"It's in my Grandfather's diary."

Shadow face palmed. "I painted eggs, With Maria; we made a basket with the finished eggs, and gave it to the Professor."

"aww.." Silhouette said

Shadow chunked the noisemaker at his sister, she caught it easily.

Loki smiled amused at the sibling rivalry.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me about Him" Silhouette said slightly gesturing towards Loki.

"You've heard of me?" Loki asked surprised that the tiny pathetic hamster being could recall such a person when she had so many memorable people on the planet already such as Humpty Dumpty, and R2-D2.

"of course!"

"I doubt that..."

"for example; you have a Sonic, and Shadow the Hedgehog plush toys sitting next to your bed."

"I... Didn't... She... H-H-How did... Ya know what, Never mind." Loki stuttered "I'm going to keep a close eye on you."

Shadow pulled the string to another one of the poppers. Loki looked over at the hedgehog'a somewhat embarrassed expression. Loki's face now turning several shades of red.

"I'm going to... Pretend That you denied _that_ to the end of your being, and ignore _it_"

Silhouette snuck up behind Shadow and pulled the string to the popper behind his head, covering the black and red hedgehogs with confetti. Shadow reached for the clod test thing he could grab; turning around, and fired it at her, covering them both in more confetti.

Silhouette clapped her hands slowly taunting her brother. Shadow looked down at the popper he had grabbed. He chunked it at her, and it went straight through her as she phased through it.

Shadow exclaimed annoyed at her ability to do that.

"Don't be jealous little brother..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Shadow sighed "don't you have something else to do?"

"like what? ...oh that." She said realizing that she just left Silver 'standing there' "I... Uh gotta go! Bye!" She said Chaos Controlling away.

"what was that about?" Eggman asked.

"She got herself a Boyfriend." Shadow said smiling inwardly to himself as he picked up another popper. Eggman snatched if out of his hands along with the last two the Ultimate Life Form picked up.

"These Are For Later!" Eggman said handing one to Loki.

the Asgardian looked over the popper amused that an 'evil genius' like Eggman used poppers, and still threw parties.

"you don't get one." Eggman told Shadow

"Good!" The black blur smirked

the door slid open with Metal Sonic standing there. The Robot looked out into the hall, and nodded before entering the room. Eggman handed Metal a popper. he stared confused at the thing his boss had given him, "this does not compute." Metal Sonic said looking up towards the Genius.

"Just pull the string when he comes in. He is ready isn't he?" Eggman instructed.

"Issai!" Metal shouted

"Huh?" Shadow wondered as the dark blue hedgehog with tan tipped quills, a red highlight strip like Shadow on the top of his head, with black fur covering half his back and arms giving a jacket like effect.

"You." Shadow whispered to himself recognizing the little devil as everyone else pulled the strings to there poppers, confetti went everywhere (like it wasn't everywhere already)

the Dark Blue Blur walked in brushing off the confetti that fell on his head.

"Welcome, Issai. I am Doctor Eggman. This is my Headquarters."

"Doctor." Issai repeated looking at the others in the room. He laughed quietly to himself as he saw Shadow.

"Good luck, Knave!" Shadow said walking Past the new comer, bumping into him slightly.

"Shadow?" Eggman called

"how's your head?" Issai asked recalling the last time he saw him.

"if I were you. I would worry about my own head instead of the one you almost blew off." Shadow said as the door closed behind him.

"what happened?" Loki asked referring to the incident between the two hedgehogs

"Shadow left." Issai answered. "And you are?"

000000000

Silver, Sonic, and the others had gotten most of the walls up on the house now. Sonic and Silver were working together.

Knuckles and Tails leveled the frame. Blaze mixed the concrete. Silver would use his psychokinesis to move the bricks while Sonic placed the bricks.

Sonic had finished each wall in record time, "not that I'm prying or anything, but where are you gunna take Sil on your first date?"

"I don't think I've gotten that far yet. I'm still kinda surprised Shadow let me." Silver said putting the bricks down.

"This one's ready, Sonic." Tails informed his best friend.

Sonic started building as soon as Blaze gave him more concrete. Finishing it in seconds, the blue blur sat in the next pile of bricks Silver had set up.

"Soo..."

"I told you, I really don't know."

"be creative. What do you like to do?"

"I like... Helping..."

"that's one thing you both have in common."

"I like... Peace."

"most people do."

"I like... Reading."

"that's nice. I like reading every now, and then too."

"I like... Freedom."

"who doesn't?"

"I like... Challenging you."

"and I like accepting said challenges, but the point is to have fun, and do something memorable."

"We could... Eat... Food?"

Sonic face palmed "okay, if it's somewhere you don't usually go, that would be a good memory."

"Well, what does she like? You seem to know her pretty well."

"she likes traveling. ...helping ...peace ...freedom ...challenging anyone ...Going on adventures ...Her friends, and family-"

"Don't forget Music, Games, and serenity." Silhouette added reappearing next to the blue blur. "What we talkin' 'bout?"

Silver :)

0000000000

Shadow hovered up to the gates of the secret military base otherwise known as the Guardian Units of the Nation Aka G.U.N.

Shadow punched in his agent number security code, unlocking the gate, and the door slid open. Shadow entered, looking over the fields of multiple humans all dressed alike, training.

~FlashBack~

running through the halls of space colony A.R.K. Being chased by the same devision he was now working for.

"MARIA!" He shouted seeing his best friend cornered, and threatened by a Government G.U.N. Agent with a gun. The soldier turned pointing the gun towards him.

*BANG*

~B.T.R.~

(back to reality)

"You lost?" A voice asked as Shadow snapped back to reality, and realized that it was the commander of G.U.N. Abraham towers.

"No." Shadow answered Simply.

"let's walk." The commander said starting to walk. Shadow followed him. "Have you had any more leads With the mission I gave you?"

"If you won't even say the name of the mission, that usually means we need to discus this in private." Shadow said slowing down, and walking next to the commander. The two of them came closer to the entrance.

Abraham smiled at Shadow "just seeing if you remembered."

Shadow sighed. He knew Abraham knew that he'd never forget all the training he went through, and the knowledge about this stuff that was developed in his mind before he was born.

They went into the commander's office. Shadow gasped lightly, and froze in the doorway.

~flashback~

Maria was standing by her working Grandfather with the game Monopoly begging for him to play with her. She let out a small squeal when Shadow came in the room.

"Grandfather?" Maria said staring at the Ultimate Life Form.

"Maria, I told you I'm busy right now. Ask someone else to play with you until I can." Gerald said putting the game back in his granddaughter's hands then returning to his work.

Maria slowly walked away sad. Noticing the black, and Red hedgehog again she held up the game, "Would you play with me?"

The Ultimate Life Form looked at the bright colored game "I don't know how to." He said plainly. Meaning he didn't really know what she was asking by "play"or "have fun with actual people, and multicolored boxes"

Maria's face lit up like a Christmas tree "That okay! I'll teach you! It's a lot of fun!" She said motioning for him to come. "My name is Maria! What's yours?"

"My name- is Shadow." He hesitated not ever expecting someone to be happy around him.

recognizing that voice Gerald turned, and saw his new dangerous creation smiling friendly at his Granddaughter, and the two of them left. Maria was infinitely happier With her new friend, and Gerald was happy as long as they got along.

~B.T.R.~

Shadow slapped his hand over his eyes. "You rearranged your office." He said plainly.

"yes. I did. what about it?"

"it looks like Professor Gerald's old one on the A.R.K." Shadow said sliding his hand away, and coming in.

"Feel at home then?"

Shadow scoffed "Funny- ...Not. At least not with you here."

"i thought we put that behind us?" Abraham asked sitting down at his desk.

"we did." Shadow said. "Why did you want to see me, Commander?"

"two reasons why. First did you find out anything else about the case I gave you?"

"No. Not yet. I'm still trying to figure out how this new method of sorting evidence is suppose to help, and try to get a lead from that."

"it's not that hard. You'll figure it out. Second reason. Your Partner."

"I don't need a partner."

"You say that now. What happens when you get in a situation where you actually need one?"

"They would have been captured first." Shadow said calmly. "Is that all?"

"I have two more suspects for you." Mr. Towers said sliding two folders across his desk to Shadow.

Shadow picked them up, and nodded once. When the commander motioned for him to leave, Shadow Chaos Controlled away.

The Commander sighed. picking up the phone he signed Shadow out of the base... again.

0000000000

**A/N**

Shadow: ooo... I've got a mission.

Silhouette: :)

Shadow: interesting... So, what is in store for our readers now?

Silhouette: umm... Your mission, The house is going to get finished soon ...hopefully, we will see what happens when two time lords go on a date.

Shadow: *Facepalm*

Silhouette: okay so I'm not from the future, but I do live in two different worlds with two different time rotations. there will also be a somewhat of a surprise in the next chapter-s. Can't exactly label it a good one or bad one, but it will be adventurers, and fun, and-

Shadow: Hyper?

Silhouette: shhh... Don't give it away, or I'll make you write it.

Shadow: Yeah... No thanks. I'm good with just reading.

Silhouette: (to readers) thank you again for reading. I hope you liked it. if you have any ideas you could PM me or post it in the comments, and I'll see what I can do.

Shadow: she doesn't own anything Sonic, or Marvel related

Silhouette: with the exception of the plot, myself and my younger brother Crevice; which we'll be seeing again soon. Issai belongs to TheGodOfIrony.

Shadow:*whispers* you don't own me.

Silhouette: but I can talk to you, right? *puppy face* *halo*

Shadow: as long as you don't ever make that face again.

Silhouette: okay! So "when shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or rain?"

Shadow: what the...

Silhouette: I'm a Macbeth play!

Shadow: as what?

Silhouette: the Third Witch

Shadow: how'd that happen?

Silhouette: I sighed up for the play. How'd I become a Witch?*shrugs*

Shadow: Double. Double. house in trouble. Fire burn in fire place crumble.

Silhouette: *Facepaml* close enough

Shadow: keep us posted on how it goes. So as a more commonly known way to to it is we'll see ya later!

Both: *wave*


	8. Chapter 8, 1st time 4 everything

Unexpected family in the realm of chaos

Chapter 8, There's a first time for everything.

**A/N**

Silhouette: first off... HAPPY EASTER!

Shadow:? Huh?

Silhouette: *hands Shadow chocolate easter bunny.* Happy Easter!

Shadow: you're willingly giving up chocolate?

Silhouette: I got it for you!

Shadow: *takes chocolate* why is it a bunny, and why is it holding an egg?

Silhouette: the bunny stands for fertility. The egg is a Christian symbol of new life. Easter itself; to me it means Hope in New life. I thought you and Maria researched it?

Shadow: we did?

Silhouette:*shrugs* well you know now.

Shadow: yep. Here Happy Easter. *pulls out a painted egg, and gives to Silhouette*

Silhouette: it's pretty!

Shadow: I was scared to get you more chocolate. So I painted an egg for you.

Silhouette: Thank you!

Shadow: one side has the logo I made for you, and the other...

Silhouette: is yours. *smiles*

Shadow: now I will read this so ON WITH THE STORY!

0000000000

Silhouette really had no idea what she had been signed up for, but she was still going through with it. Since she knew almost nothing about having a boyfriend, or dating in the least she decided to ask Amy Rose.

the pink hedgehog was happy to hear that Silhouette finally had someone to be happy with.

"umm Amy?" Silhouette said "I'm not sure if you thought I was unhappy or depressed without a boyfriend but..."

"I knew you would find someone!" Amy squealed, not really hearing what Sil was saying. "So who is he!? Do I know him? Is he cute? Do you think he likes you back? What do you think he will..." Amy fired of questions one after the other not giving her friend enough time to answer.

Silhouette grabbed Amy's arms, and held her still. "Look. I know you probably picked up talking at ninety-to-nothing from Sonic, but you need to slow down."

"Who is he?"

"Silver."

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE DATING SILVER! I'd date Sonic, but ya know..."

Silhouette rolled her eyes "you can have him, but only if he asks you out."

"he's done it before!"

"Good! Well nobody has ever asked me before!"

"If you're asking for dating advice then ask no more!" Amy declared. Silhouette was _definitely_ nervous now.

0000000000

Silver was with Sonic, and Shadow at Sonic's house. the Blue Blur had left the two in the living room while he was in his room looking for something.

"Why do you need me here?" Shadow asked looking around at the basic, yet very nice living room.

"I want to know what you think." Silver answered

"About what? She's not going to know the difference, she's never been on a date."

"Still."

"i don't think you should go overboard with it."

Silver nodded, "I won't."

"good. I'm going now. Have fun." Shadow said. Then Chaos Controlled away.

"FOUND IT!" Sonic exclaimed. Coming back in the room dusting off a small box. He looked up at Silver. "Where's the Faker?"

"He Left."

"Oh. Well Amy always suggested that I use this before we use to go out." Sonic said handing him the small box.

Silver opened it, and smiled, peering up at the blue blur with amusement. "You must really hate water more than I thought." Silver said pulling out the contents from the box. It was a small pink bar of soap.

0000000000

"Where is Issai?" Eggman asked screwing on the electrical cover of the new battle robots he just finished making.

Loki was on his cot wondering why Eggman stays so fat when he is constantly moving all the time. "You think that after the twelfth time he asked he would have know by now that NO ONE KNOWS where the hamster is." he said to Metal Sonic; who was standing watch over the Asgardian.

"to lure Sonic here I'll need somebody for him to save. How about Cream and Cheese?" Eggman thought out loud. "I'll get Issai to go, and get them."

"and while he's at it he can pick up butter, and milk, and sugar, and biscuits." Loki mocked amused by how frustrated it made the Doctor.

"NOT THAT KIND OF CREAM AND CHEESE!"

Metal Sonic rolled his electronic eyes. A message from Issai was sent to his communicator. Metal pulled it out and read it to himself "I found the approximate location of Black Doom."

"can you get there?" Metal sent to Issai

Loki got up from his cot, went over to the robots Eggman just finished "hello." He said to them expecting them to respond to him like Metal did.

"what are you doing?" The doctor asked wondering why Loki talked to almost everything.

"Do they speak?"

"no. Only Metal Sonic speaks"

beep

Metal's communicator went off. The robot checked it.

"is that Issai?" Eggman asked exasperated with Loki's constant inquisitiveness

Metal nodded reading his son's message to himself " sort of- I would have to Chaos Control there, but I need one of the Emeralds for that."

"well? What did he say?" Eggman asked impatiently

Metal's programming almost gave away what the New Ultimate Life Form sent to him, but overriding his programming Metal told Eggman that Issai was studying the world map so he wouldn't get lost later. Actually somewhat surprised the Doctor fell for that he Responded to Issai's message saying that "one was on the way."

"This is just great." Eggman said sarcastically plopping down in his swivel chair. "I need someone to go get them."

Loki cleared his throat to get the inventor's attention.

Eggman buried his face in his hand, slumping down in his chair ignoring the weird hacking sounds Loki made.

Loki tried again, but got the same response out of him: Nothing.

once more Loki coughed slipping "Humpty." In there thinking that it should work.

"what?" Eggman asked annoyed by the noise that he was making.

the Asgardian smirked pointing at the blue hedgehog robot.

"Metal Sonic! Go get Cream, and Cheese!" Eggman ordered standing up from his chair and pointing at the door.

0000000000

Shadow was at his house, in his room. There was small stacks of papers strategically placed on the desk, and a few on the floor. Shadow was standing next to a wardrobe on the wall next to his desk.

he opened one of the folders and looked at a fuzzy silhouette of a man. Shadow sighed opening the next one. It was another picture similar to the first. There was also profile information the had gotten from the security cameras

Shadow scoffed at the papers as he walked into his living room. "Okay lets test your present now, Sil." Shadow said to himself sitting down on his couch. In front of him was a coffee table his sister, and Tails had made to help him with his job.

he tossed the folders on the table, and pulled out the small drawer on it. Inside was a small device that looked like a calculator, but a closer look would reveal that there was the Mobine alphabet on it.

Shadow typed in the password he had set. The gold painted, wood looking coffee table's glass flickered. then a honey comb effect waved from one side of the table to the other, and a small red swirl appeared on the projectable touch screen table computer.

the black hedgehog was amused at the little red swirl that his Sister, and friends kept telling him that it was his logo. "Guess there's no reason to argue about it now."

the screen switched to the home screen where the back ground had a picture of him looking out of the window of the Space Colony ARK, and down over the planet.

several icons appeared over the picture. Shadow picked up the folders off the screen. He pressed a small icon with a pair of blue outlined gloves. A hidden compartment opened in the drawer, and there was two clear glove overlays with small grey and blue wires running through them.

Shadow slipped the clear gloves over the ones he had on, and tapped the red button on the screen. the screen turned black for a moment then returned to the home screen. Shadow then tapped the Government icon, and a desk top appeared with a screened piece of paper. "Tap plus to add mission." the caption read

"Havoc antic." Shadow typed in to name the file. Once made he opened it, and scanned the blurry pictures Mr. Towers had given him into the file. A hologram of the picture projected from the table.

"This is nice." Shadow said adjusting the lighting of the picture. several shades lighter the man's face was better recognizable, but even with that the computer found no record of this man in the 'dangerous' files.

Shadow scanned in the other picture too, but got the same results.

"Great. New thugs." Shadow sighed leaning back into his couch

0000000000

Amy went through her closet pulling out pretty dresses for Silhouette. The Black, red, and gold highlighted Hedgehog was sitting on Amy's bed watching the Pink blur.

Silhouette went over to Amy's dresser, and found a few pieces of jewelry, and other girly things, but what caught her eye was half a picture of her and the other half that had fallen on the floor was of Sonic. "Did you and Sonic have a fight?"

Any froze in the closet "we fight sometimes." she answered resuming with what she was doing earlier.

"What was the end result of the last argument you two had?" Silhouette asked picking up the part of the picture that was on the floor.

Amy turned and saw her friend holding half the she had torn. "We split up. We're still friends, but- ...we just- ...it's not something I want to talk about. Especially before you go on your date."

Silhouette put the picture back on the dresser.

when Amy had finished she asked Silhouette what she thought which dress she would like to wear.

"there all nice, Amy, but I don't think I'll need to be this dressed up." Silhouette said picking up a ballroom type gown.

"You don't have to wear that one Specifically."

Silhouette put the dress down, and looked more at the design of them all. "How about this?" she asked. her gold highlights turned Silver as she made a hologram of her own outfit to wear.

"that'll work. If its what you want."

a few hours later Silhouette talked Amy into letting her wear just a white dress with gold trim that came to her knees, her red pants, and hover shoes. "One more thing!" Amy said running into her bathroom. A few seconds later she returned and put something on Silhouette's head. "There perfect." Amy declared.

"Thanks for your help, Amy!"

"No problem! You two have fun!"

And with that Silhouette Chaos Controlled away.

0000000000

Silhouette stood outside the restaurant waiting in the place she told Silver she would be. Several cars passed, and she waited until a blue sports car with no roof pulled up, and Silver got out. "Thanks again."

"Catch ya later Silv." Sonic said then drove off.

Silver turned, and the two stood looking at each other awkwardly. Silver laughed nervously "you look pretty." He said.

"Thank you. you Look very handsome,... And clean."

"Thanks."

"Who's idea was it to go to this restaurant?"

"Rouge, and Knuckles'"

Silhouette smiled. She could tell he hadn't done this either. "If the reservations are not set in this one we might be able to go somewhere else." She said hinting to the smaller café across the street

Silver glanced back at the shop, "well, then, shall we?" He asked offering his arm to escort her across the street.

She lightly giggled, and held his hand. "We shall." She said. When the sign said that they could cross, Silhouette started skipping across the street, humming the 'wizard of oz song'; Silver joined her in skipping to the other end of the street.

Silver opened the door, Silhouette stopped, he gestured for her to enter. She walked in and he followed Her in, but she stopped it the entrance. Silver pushed her in the restaurant. "Sorry. I'm use to following, not leading." Silhouette apologized.

the two sat at a booth table. Silver picked up a menu, and started looking at it. Silhouette looked around the small restaurant, it was something she was use to looked something like the tiny asian restaurant Tony had taken the avengers to a few weeks ago as a reward for when they recovered one of the infinity stones that had fallen to earth.

"What do you want?" Silver asked noticing that she wasn't looking are the menu.

"I'm not really that hungry. I kinda ate before I came here- ...to Mobius."

"Well... You could try a dessert."

"Okay. What's your favorite?" She picked up a menu, and looked over it.

"I- don't have one."

Silhouette peeked over the menu, and smiled at Silver's somewhat embarrassed expression.

"I grew up in 'survival of the fittest' conditions. We didn't have time for dessert."

"I know what you mean, my life in the other world was sort of like that, but it wasn't like we didn't have it, it was that I couldn't, or wasn't allowed to eat it. And I couldn't really stay still at the table for that long. Supper lasted forrrevverrr"

"well I guess we could try it now." Silver suggested pushing his menu across the table. Silhouette smiled, and agreed. A few minutes later they ordered their deserts, and Silver got some actual food because he needed it, and Silhouette said she didn't mind.

0000000000

Issai was on Space colony ARK Flipping through records that Gerald wrote about Black Doom.

"Black Doom 'is the sinister leader of the Black Arms and the oldest of the alien species. The Black Arms are Black Doom's own spawn and appear to operate with an insect-like hive intelligence.' Blah B-Blah. 'He claims that the Black Arms have visited Earth for at least as far back as 2000 years. It is currently unknown just how much of an effect he has had on Mobius/Earth's history.' Blah B-blah yada-d-da 'He shows little respect for humanity because of its sins against each other and the planet itself. In fact, his philosophy is little more than egotistical justification for his own dark deeds. And He wants to enslave the humans (and likely everyone else on the planet) and' WHOA! Dude! 'and use them as food for him and his army.' Wow what a plan. I myself am not agreeing with it, don't know why you did. Idiot." Issai read out loud commenting ever now and then.

"Who knows what was going through the professor's mind." Metal Sonic said standing in the doorway, holding a Chaos Emerald.

"You sure you want this guy?" Issai asked flipping through, and scanning over several other things like that written about the alien Leader.

"Just do what it takes to get you BOTH back here."

"yes Father. Do you know how far you can Chaos Control with one of these?" Issai asked as Metal gave him the Emerald.

"Not really. Take one of the space escape pods, the comet shouldn't be that far away, but don't land it on the comet."

"Got it. I'll be back."

Metal Sonic Chaos Controlled back to Mobius, while Issai found an escape jet, and went to the Black Comet.

0000000000

In the living room, on his couch, studying the hologram on the pictures. Shadow kept searching for information about these two suspects.

Page, after page, after page Until all the information he had gathered was scanned into the data bank of his computerized table.

Shadow sat back in his chair. He was getting nowhere.

Hearing voices outside his door he quickly shut off his coffee table computer, and stashed all his papers in his bedroom, and ran to the door. he was about to turn the door knob when he heard his sister's familiar laugh. His frantic state turned into curiosity when he pressed his ear up against the door to listen.

"I think that would be my new favorite food." He over heard Silver say.

"I figured it might be, you're still wearing it." Silhouette giggled.

the both of them laughing now at something. Shadow wondering what was so funny about wearing food, over heard Silver telling her "Good night."

"Wait a sec. Where are you gunna stay?" Silhouette asked

it was quiet for a second before he said "I'll find somewhere." a little quieter, Shadow guessing that he wasn't facing the door anymore.

"Maybe, if we ask, Shadow might be able to help." Silhouette said louder sounding suspicious.

it was then very quiet for a lot longer than Shadow would care to admit, or be comfortable with. whispering to himself that he was stupid in not getting an eyehole for his door. He heard something very quiet. He pressed his ear into the door straining his hearing to hear.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"ow" he whimpered rubbing his ear. He opened the door to the two amused hedgehogs. "Yes?"

"I'm back." Silhouette said happily.

"Hi. umm... Thanks for bringing her back... See ya." Shadow stuttered stepping aside to let Silhouette in.

"Do you know of anywhere I could stay?" Silver asked as Silhouette went inside waving 'bye'.

"ask the f- Sonic. He could probably help you."

"Thanks. See ya tomorrow!" Silver thanked him walking away.

Shadow shut the door leaning up against it with his arms crossed over his chest smiling suspiciously at Silhouette. "So how'd it go?"

"Umm... Great! How was work?" Silhouette replied sitting on the couch returning the suspiciousness back to him.

"it okay."

"do you like your present Tails, and I gave you?"

"how do you know I've used it?"

Silhouette pointed at his hands. Shadow looked at them realizing that he forgot to take off the virtual hand glove overlays. "Oh. Yeah!" Shadow Said pulling them off and shoving them back in the drawer. "I like it. It very helpful."

Silhouette smiled, and went into her room, and shut the door. Shadow sat down on his couch. relieved to be alone again. Going back to his work he saw the coffee table screen change from a picture of Space Colony ARK Which blend in with his black table to a picture of him and Maria on the ARK playing candy land in her bedroom. "That would have given it away too." he told himself.

pulling up the picture again. He noticed a sudden familiarness about him that he didn't notice before. Covering part of the face with a G.U.N. Helmet. "You're a G.U.N. agent?" Shadow wondered searching the list of recently retired agents, he finally found a match. "Why would he-" he started saying when he noticed a green smudge in the picture. "It's on now."

0000000000

**A/N**

Shadow: first chapter that doesn't end with someone in danger.

Silhouette: Issai is.

Shadow: he doesn't count. He was already in danger when he tried to blow my head off.

Silhouette: you lived.

Shadow: *annoyed face*

Silhouette: Cream, and Cheese are in danger.

Shadow: Not my problem.

Silhouette: Loki, believe it, or not, is in danger.

Shadow: Not my division

Silhouette: it used to be

Shadow: used to- it isn't anymore.

Silhouette: Sonic is in trouble too.

Shadow: The Faker IS trouble.

Silhouette: both of you are.

Shadow: *smiles proudly*

Silhouette: anyway. We hoped y'all liked it, and have a Happy Easter!

I Don't Own Sonic, Or The Avengers.


End file.
